UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE
by kagomechaan
Summary: KAGOME CREYO ESTAR SOÑANDO CUANDO LO VIO APARECER EN LA PUERTA DE SU DEPARTAMENTO. EL... AL QUE NO HABIA VISTO EN CINCO AÑOS... CREYO HABERLO BORRADO DE SU VIDA POR COMPLETO, PERO SU TRAICIONERO CORAZON NO DIJO LO MISMO...
1. CAP1 REENCUENTRO

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**(Si... aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo)**

**Capitulo1. Reencuentro **

Kagome entro a su piso y fue directamente a la nevera. Quizás no hubiera nada en la alacena, pero sabia que había dejado media docena de refrescos. Saco una de las latas bien frías, la destapo y bebió con ganas. Entonces se quito los zapatos de una patada y fue la sala. Se alegro de estar en casa. Miro alrededor y también se alegro de haber conseguido que el constructor tirara el tabique que separaba el comedor y la sala. Esa zona, junto a una cocina muy pequeña, el dormitorio y un cuarto de baño, llevaba siendo su hogar desde hacia cinco años.

Había dejado el maletín en el minúsculo vestíbulo y, cuando fue a recogerlo, vio que la luz del contestador automático estaba parpadeando. Pensó con resignación que seria su madre. Seguro que estaba ansiosa por saber que su hija había llegado a casa sana y salva. Aunque se manejaba bien en Internet y seguro que había consultado los vuelos que habían aterrizado en Arizona, necesitaba escuchar la voz de su hija para quedarse tranquila.

Kagome apretó el botón dispuesta a oír la voz de su madre. Sus amigos sabían que había estado fuera de la ciudad y las llamadas del trabajo estaban desviadas a la galería. Por eso estaba desprevenida y el alma se le callo a los pies cuando una voz masculina, conocida y perturbadora, dijo su nombre.

-kagome…. Kagome, ¿estas ahí? ¿Dónde estas? Si estas ahí contesta. _Honto. _Es importante.

Kagome se dejo caer con pesadez en la butaca que se encontraba a un lado del teléfono. Pese a que se había prometido fervientemente no dejar que el entrara de nuevo a su vida, no podía negar que esa voz profunda, con un acento muy característico tenia la especialidad de hacer que le flaquearan las rodillas.

Sin embargo, si había llegado a ser multimillonario antes de haber cumplido los veintiun años, no había sido por su voz. Había sido por su herencia y porque no tenia compasión en los negocios, una falta de compasión que se había extendido a su vida privada. Kagome sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los malos pensamientos. Entonces oyó otro mensaje.

-kagome _teme… _se que estas ahí. No me obligues a ir a buscarte. ¿No podemos tratarnos como adultos civilizados?

Esa arrogancia le venia muy bien. Nerviosa se llevo una mano al pecho, tomando la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello donde se encontraba un anillo de oro que guardaba en secreto a pesar de los años. Daba por hecho que ella estaría siempre a su disposición, cuando llevaba cinco años sin haberse preocupado por saber si estaba viva o muerta. Sintió tanta ira que se clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero eso no impidió que los dolorosos recuerdos hicieran añicos la objetividad que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla en ese momento como si tuviera el más mínimo derecho a hacerlo? Ella por su parte, lo había eliminado de su vida. Bueno, casi…

Suspiro.

Se acordó de cuando conoció a su padre en la galería de Londres donde trabajaba ella. El encantador señor fue muy cortes. Le explico que quería una escultura para llevársela a Japón. A ser posible, un bronce para que no desentonaran de las demás obras que había coleccionado durante años.

Ella llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en esa galería, pero había mostrado habilidad para reconocer el talento cuando lo veía y aquella escultura de la diosa Diana de un artista casi desconocido le pareció la elección mas adecuada.

El se quedo encantado, tanto por la escultura como por kagome, y estaban comentando las excelencias de la porcelana oriental cuando apareció el…

Kagome sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez en la tarde. No tenia ganas de pensar en eso. Acababa de llegar de un viaje muy fructífero por Australia y Tailandia y solo quería darse un relajante baño e irse directamente a la cama. Iba a levantarse, dispuesta a no sentirse intimidada, cuando empezó a sonar un tercer mensaje.

-kagome… ¿estas ahí cariño? Creo que me dijiste que llegarías a las cinco y ya son las cinco y media. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Llámame cuando llegues estaré esperando.

Kagome intento olvidarse de los demás mensajes y descolgó el teléfono.

-hola, mama. Siento que te hayas preocupado pero he tenido que resolver algunos asuntos antes de llegar a casa.

-menos mal- su madre pareció aliviada. –supuse que abría pasado algo así. Aparte de eso, ¿has tenido un buen viaje? Tendrás que contármelo todo en la comida.

¿Comida? Kagome contuvo un gruñido. No tenia fuerzas para ir a comer con su madre.

-discúlpame mama pero no podrá ser hoy- le dijo con tono de disculpa. -estoy destrozada. Tengo que dormir por lo menos ocho horas antes de poder hacer algo-.

-¿ocho horas? Kagome, ¿no has dormido bien en el avión?

-muy poco- a kagome le hubiera gustado ser menos sincera- podemos comer juntas mañana… así tendré tiempo de reponerme-

-me parece bien-

-gracias mama hasta luego- kagome se alegro de colgar y, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar lo contesto de un tono verdaderamente airado. Sin embargo, era una llamada para intentar venderle una cocina y colgó bruscamente esa falta de sueño la estaba volviendo en un ogro.

Suspiro, era casi media noche, decidió que desharía la maleta mas tarde y fue al cuarto de baño a darse la prometida ducha. Se miro en el espejo, se aparto unos mechones de pelo de la cara y pensó que parecía agotada, que había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años. Tenía la cara mas estilizada, naturalmente, tenía las caderas un poco más grandes, pero los pechos seguían bien firmes, aunque también habían crecido. Pensó que le daba igual. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza y se metió, debajo de las sabanas solo con un delgado camisón que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Ni siquiera la preocupación de que era lo que _El_ quería consiguió que se le fuera el sueño.

La despertó el teléfono. Ella creyó que era el teléfono, pero cuando descolgó el que tenia en la mesilla, el ruido no ceso. Era el telefonillo del edificio. Alguien quería entrar en uno de los pisos y estaría llamando a todas las puertas.

Suspiro, se apoyo en la almohada y miro el reloj. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Había dormido un poco mas de lo esperado. El telefonillo volvió a sonar, kagome se levanto y se puso una bata de seda verde. Atravesó la sala y descolgó.

-¿quien es?-

-¿kagome? Kagome, se que eres tu. ¿Me abres la puerta?

Era _El. _Se quedo petrificada. Todavía estaba desorientada y no podía hablar. Era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba tiempo para organizar las ideas. Siempre había pensado que, si alguna vez volvía a encontrarse con el, lo haría como ella quisiera, no como quisiese el.

-¡kagome! ¡Oé! ¡Con un dem… ¡_teme…_! - oyó un exabrupto en japonés-kagome, se que estas ahí. Tu madre fue tan amable, que me dijo que llegabas hoy- el tono era cada vez mas impaciente… ¡como?! ¡¿Que su madre se lo dijo?! Ahora ya sabía como había conseguido su número telefónico. –_Oé ona… _abre la puerta. ¡¿Quieres que me detengan por escándalo o algo parecido?!

Kagome no podía imaginárselo detenido por escándalo. Estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo. Solo era una excusa barata para que le abriera la puerta. Evidentemente, los demás vecinos estaban trabajando y ella era la única forma que tenia de entrar.

-ni siquiera estoy vestida- se dio cuenta de que lo dijo atropelladamente y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¡por favor! No seria la primera vez que te veo desnuda- le recordó el irónicamente, a lo que ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas- llevo casi dos semanas intentando dar contigo. No todos podemos pasarnos más de media tarde en la cama-

-acabo de llegar de viaje-replico ella indignada-si no mal recuerdo tu tampoco soportas muy bien el jet lag-

-es verdad. Lo siento- por su tono no pareció sentirlo mucho-he sido un desconsiderado. Añádelo a la desesperación y la impaciencia. Tampoco las soporto muy bien-

-a mi me lo vas a contar…- kagome intento ser mordaz- ¿Qué tal estas? Veo que tan impaciente como siempre-

-OH por _kami_, he tenido paciencia, juro que la he tenido. _Ona_. ¿Vas a abrirme o voy a tener que tirar a patadas esta…- hizo una pausa e intento contener la ira –¿puerta?-

Kagome levanto la cabeza desafiante. Le habría gustado aceptar el reto, pero la vergüenza que sufriría si el cumplía con su amenaza la disuadió. Así que a duras penas y con el corazón el la garganta apretó el botón.

Se oyó un zumbido, se abrió la puerta y oyó unos pasos firmes y apresurados subiendo por la escalera. Unos pasos tan deprisa que ella tuvo que hacerse hasta el otro extremo mas alejado de la sala. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta y, aunque pensó que le daba igual de lo que pensara de ella, callo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había peinado después de levantarse de la cama. Estaba pasándose los dedos por el cabello cuando el apareció en la entrada. Alto, de hombros anchos, cuerpo bien ejercitado y con el cabello ahora mucho más negro y largo. También el había cambiado mucho desde hacia cinco años, ahora se veía mas grande, y desgraciadamente para ella arrebatadoramente mas atractivo.

Su presencia era tan imponente como cuando había entrado a la galería buscando a su padre. Su padre los presento y el fue cortes, pero también la trato con una frialdad e indiferencia que casi la ofendió.

Le habían contado que a ella le iba bien en su trabajo y admiro el espacioso piso. La luz entraba por las ventanas que había a cada lado y bañaba el piso con un tono blanquecino.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba molesto porque lo había dejado esperando en la calle, sus dorados ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia kagome. Estaba al otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, como si quisiera protegerse. Llevaba una bata de seda verde que se le ajustaba con fuerza. Como si el fuera una amenaza. Como si fuera una amenaza, se dijo con disgusto.

-kagome…- dijo antes de que esa idea se le hiciera una apetecible opción.

Pensó que tenia buen aspecto, demasiado bueno se dijo para si. Kagome siempre había tenido ese efecto en el. Por eso se había resistido tanto a encontrar a otra mujer que la sustituyera.

-Inuyasha- contesto ella lancolicamente.

Maldición se dijo para si, si… lo recordaba. El efecto que tenia en el cuando pronunciaba su nombre jamás lo olvidaría.

El se apoyo en la puerta para cerrarla y ella se irguió un poco, como si se preparara para lo que se fuera a avecinar.

Kagome no llevaba maquillaje, evidentemente, de hecho para su gusto ella no lo necesitaba y el color de las mejillas se debía más a algún motivo interno que externo. Esos ojos marrones casi idénticos al chocolate que lo obsesionaban en sueños…

-¿Qué tal?- logro pronunciar mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

A kagome se le seco la boca cuando el entro mas en la habitación. Se movía con una arrogante seguridad que hacia que cualquier ropa que usara pareciera del mejor diseñador, aunque estaba segura que los impecables pantalones vaqueros y la cazadora negra de cuero lo eran.

-bien- contesto con una sonrisa forzada. Vio como el se acomodaba en uno de los sofás que se encontraba delante de ella y la observaba sin pestañear. Casi podía haber jurado ver un destello de profunda tristeza en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿te importaría decirme a que has venido? No has venido a pasar el rato ¿verdad?- dijo ella ilógicamente para quitar la tensión del momento –me dijiste que era algo importante-

Inuyasha desvío su mirada curioso, observo la mano de ella que apretaba el collar que llevaba en el cuello como si de ello le dependiera la vida.

-y lo es-.

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que las hermosas orbes doradas se posaran de nuevo en los chocolates de ella, la miro a los ojos de tal forma tan profunda y con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar que la hizo estremecerse por completo.

-quiero el divorcio, kagome-

Continuara….


	2. CAP2 OH! DULCE REALIDAD

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**(Si... aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo)**

**Cap.2 OH… Dulce realidad**

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que las hermosas orbes doradas se posaran de nuevo en los chocolates de ella, la miro a los ojos de tal forma tan profunda y con un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar que la hizo estremecerse por completo.

-quiero el divorcio, Kagome,

*********************************************************************

Quiero el divorcio, divorcio, divorcio…..-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza cada segundo que transcurría y le toco a kagome apartar la mirada. Estaba temblando y espero con toda su alma que el no lo notara. Naturalmente, había sido una impresión muy fuerte. Desde que se separaron, había vivido con la certeza de que Inuyasha le pediría la libertad antes o después. Había estado segura de que su madre lo convencería, si no lo hacia otra persona. Además ella también lo quiso en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, había llegado a creer que nunca ocurriría.

-¿te pasa algo?-

Estaba acercándose a ella. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que el sintiera lastima. No podría soportarlo.

-voy a vestirme- dijo ella sin respirar para que no se le escapara un sollozo.

-pequeña…

Kagome se estremeció, así la llamaba cuando…

-dame un minuto- contesto apresuradamente para quitarse de la mente esos pensamientos.

Kagome se encerró en su dormitorio, pero una vez sola, no pudo contener la oleada de sentimientos. Unas lágrimas abrasadoras le cayeron por las mejillas y fue al cuarto de baño agarro un montón de pañuelos de papel y se sentó en la tapa del retrete con la cara entre las manos.

-_koishi…_

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada cuando oyó la voz de el. Levanto la cabeza bruscamente con gesto de incredulidad. Inuyasha estaba en la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

-¡fuera!- grito conteniendo los sollozos mientras se levantaba – ¿como te atreves a entrar? ¡No puedes meterte en mi intimidad de esa manera!-

Inuyasha se limito a suspirar y a apoyar el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-me atrevo porque… te aprecio- aunque dudo un poco en la ultima frase, contesto con un afecto que la desconcertó –Kagome… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que reaccionarias así? Pensé que te alegrarías de librarte de mí-

-y me alegro- Kagome sollozo sin poderse contener.

-OH si, eso parece…

-no te ufanes, Inuyasha. Acabo de dar media vuelta al mundo y estoy agotada- mintió. Hizo un esfuerzo para esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa arrogante. –no niego que me haya impresionado, pero no estoy llorando por estar descorazonada, ni mucho menos- volvió a mentir.

-entonces…- Inuyasha no parecía muy convencido -¿siempre te derrumbas cuando vuelves de un viaje? ¿Eso quieres decir?-

-no te hagas el tonto- replico Kagome en un intento por recuperar la compostura. -¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué estoy destrozada? ¿Desolada? ¿Qué estoy desecha porque el arrogante majadero con el que me case quizás va a caer sobre otra pobre mujer?- soltó una carcajada áspera. –Puedes esperar sentado Taisho-

Inuyasha involuntariamente, le dolió y se enfado por esas palabras. Había ido allí con sus mejores intenciones y ella le respondía de esa manera. Era muy típico de ella: primero disparaba y luego se arrepentía. Aunque esta vez, algo le dijo que no iba a arrepentirse.

-eres una perra. ¿No lo sabias?- le soltó mientras serraba los puños con fuerza.

-acabas de decírmelo-

Kagome se seco las mejillas, tiro el pañuelo al retrete y vacío la cisterna.

-Quizá deberías morderte la lengua. Según mi abogado, en estas circunstancias, no tengo que ofrecerte nada-

-No quiero tu dinero. ¡Nunca lo he querido!- exclamo ella con desprecio. –si me haces el favor, y si no es mucha molestia ¡lárgate!. Quiero vestirme-

Inuyasha la miro fijamente. Estaba seguro de que no tenía tanta confianza en si misma como quería aparentar. Esos increíbles ojos chocolates todavía brillaban con lagrimas y esa boca que había besado tantas veces, no podía disimular su temblor.

-¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me baya?- pregunto el a pesar de que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo mas?-

Kagome también lo miro fijamente y el no pudo evitar cierta admiración por como estaba llevando la situación. Cierta admiración y algo mas, algo que prefería no especificar. Algo que hizo que se acercara a ella. Si… ella había sido la única persona que además de su padre le había llevado la contraria y lo encaraba sin inmutarse.

Kagome tenia la bañera detrás y no pudo retroceder cuando el alargo la mano, la agarro del cuello y la miro con expresión que a ella le pareció un poco burlona.

-_Ona…_ ¿Qué te parece esto?-

Antes de que ella pudiera entender la pregunta, el se inclino y la beso fieramente en la boca.

A Kagome casi se le doblaron las piernas. Hacia años que inuyasha no la tocaba, que no sentía esas manos sobre su piel. De repente le llego una oleada de deseo que la envolvió por completo. Aunque estaba decidida a no cerrar los ojos, al apreciar la cercanía de sus tupidas pestañas y su mandíbula dura deseo hacerlo para dejarse llevar por el beso. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Hacia un instante estaba furiosa con el y en ese momento dejaba que la tocara, que la besara.

Tenia que ser porque había llorado, se dijo así misma para intentar racionalizarse. Siempre se ponía muy sensible cuando lloraba e Inuyasha lo sabía perfectamente porque la había hecho llorar muchas veces. Sin embargo, en ese momento, eso no tuvo la importancia que debería haber tenido.

-Kagome…- susurro Inuyasha.

Ella separo los labios con un suspiro de entrega y se encontró con la voraz y desesperada lengua de el dentro de la boca. Inuyasha le recorrió las mejillas con los labios para borrar el resto de lágrimas jamás en la vida le había gustado ver llorar a una mujer y ver a kagome hacerlo siempre le hacia sentir como un monstruo. Tenía una piel suave y tersa. Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la estrecho contra si. Había perdido el juicio. El deseo le borro los motivos por los que había ido allí. Tiro del cordón de la bata, la abrió y le bajo los tirantes del camisón, haciendo que quedara su torso al descubierto. Miro aquellos pechos generosos con unos pezones tan duros como se adivinaban bajo la seda. Tomo uno con la mano y le paso el pulgar al otro con un ansia devoradora.

-_koishi…_ te deseo tanto, pequeña- gruño el.

Incluso en ese momento supo que se arrepentiría, pero la tenia justo donde quería tenerla; abrazada a el y provocándole una erección que podría matarlo de un ataque al corazón si no aliviaba su presión.

Kagome se agito en medio de un torbellino de sensaciones. No podía permitirle que hiciera eso. Tenia que librarse de el. Sin embargo, cuando kagome gimió de protesta sobre los labios de el, Inuyasha lo tomo como que quería que siguiera.

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos, la llevo al dormitorio y el camisón cayo al suelo. Se encontró tumbada en la cama, que seguía caliente. Inuyasha se quito la cazadora y la camiseta y mostró su piel morena y musculosa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, tomo su pequeña mano entre la suya e hizo que sintiera la protuberancia de la erección que parecía que iba a reventarle los vaqueros, gimió al sentir el contacto tibio de la pequeña mano que casi no alcanzaba a rodearlo por completo.

-Inuyasha…- susurro ella sonrojada hasta las orejas con un tono de cierta queja tratando de salvar el ultimo requiso de conciencia que le quedaba.

El se inclino haciendo que su larga cabellera negra le cayera en los costados y tomo un pezón entre los labios. Kagome ya no pudo resistirse. Cuando se armo de valor para acariciarlo donde el quería, el le sujeto la mano con firmeza. Inuyasha se levantó para quitarse los vaqueros, si llevaba ropa interior, desapareció con ellos y kagome pudo ver hasta que grado de excitación se encontraba. Inuyasha le separo las piernas, bajo la cabeza, y la lamió hasta que ella se retorció de placer debajo de el.

-estas muy dulce- susurro Inuyasha con voz ronca -¿quieres que te lleve al clímax?-

-no… quiero que me acompañes…- respondió ella vacilante.

Inuyasha se acomodo entre sus piernas y la tomo de las caderas para tener un mejor acceso sin dejar de besarla y así con un movimiento rudo y preciso, introdujo toda la extensión de su dureza y la colmo tanto, que kagome no pudo evitar que se le saliera un pequeño quejido de incomodidad.

Inuyasha jadeo de placer pero noto lo estrecha que estaba y la poca dificultad que tuvo para penetrarla no le hubiera tomado importancia si no fuera por que ella se había quejado, así que preocupado le pregunto –estas… muy cerrada… ¿te… te hice daño?- A inuyasha se le hizo extraño era como si… kagome no hubiera estado con nadie durante mucho tiempo… había escuchado que las mujeres que dejaban de tener sexo durante mucho tiempo tendían a incluso sentir el mismo dolor que cuando tenían sexo la primera vez y eso lo desconcertó de sobremanera acaso… ella no había salido con nadie después de el? No… eso no era posible… de pronto otro jadeo salio de su garganta. Kagome había contoneado las caderas provocativamente para que el siguiera y pensó que estaba completamente perdido.

Bastante tenia con dominar el anhelo de embestirla hasta acabar con aquella deliciosa tortura. Solo las ganas de disfrutar el momento hizo que se sentara en los talones para mirar el punto donde los cuerpos se unían tan completamente. Aunque fuera un disparate, nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento.

-Inuyasha…- se quejo ella con un hilo de voz.

El, con un gruñido, se adentro mas en ella, kagome lo acogió calidamente y la inminente necesidad de embestirla mas fuerte hizo que la mente se le quedara en blanco.

-Pequeña…- la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras aumentaba e ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas –no quiero que esto acabe nunca-

-yo tampoco- reconoció ella, que le rodeo la cintura con las piernas haciendo que el se adentrara mas profundamente lo que les saco gemidos y jadeos incontrolables.

Inuyasha noto las convulsiones cuando ella perdió el dominio de si misma. El calor líquido lo envolvió y lo arrastro más allá del límite. Se estremeció con un placer colosal, se derramo dentro de ella y se dejo caer con un abandono absoluto.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos perezosamente al oír el ruido de la ducha. Se quedo con la mirada clavada en el techo y no reconoció el papel pintado de ese tono melocotón. Miro la ventana con persianas verdes que dejaban entrar algunos rayos de luz. Desconocida aunque la reconoció. Contuvo una palabrota, se incorporo y miro alrededor con ojos de incredulidad. Estaba en el piso de kagome, en la cama de Kagome. ¿Qué había hecho? Había ido allí a pedirle el divorcio, no a acostarse con ella…

Cerró los ojos con la vana esperanza de que fuera un sueño, de que cuando volviera a abrirlos, se encontraría en su dormitorio arrullado por el sonido del océano de las costas de Japón.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, seguía metido en la cama de Kagome y con una sabana que le tapaba entre la cintura y los muslos. Supuso que la habría puesto ella. Le pareció lo más apropiado porque comprobó que darse cuenta de donde estaba no había evitado volverse a excitar. Era increíble, tendría que estar pensando en como salir de allí con la dignidad intacta, no en el cuarto de baño y en lo maravilloso que seria ducharse con Kagome.

Se levanto a regañadientes y se puso la ropa interior, la camiseta y los vaqueros.

Dejo de oír la ducha y, aunque tuvo la tentación de quedarse para ver como salía del cuarto de baño, su sentido común lo impulso a agarrar los zapatos y la cazadora y marcharse del dormitorio antes de cometer otra locura.

Una vez en la sala, se puso los calcetines y la cazadora y se paso los dedos temblorosos por el pelo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿Cómo era posible que una mera conversación hubiera despertado todo el deseo de sus sentidos? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto de ir allí? ¿Por qué no había esperado a que ella se repusiera y luego había zanjado la conversación rápida y objetivamente? Eso fue lo que ella dijo que quería. Además cuando ella se fue a su habitación, el dio por supuesto que había ido a vestirse y a nada mas. Solo sospecho cuando pasaron los minutos y no oyó nada en el dormitorio, incluso sintió cierta angustia, que reconoció con fastidio.

Suspiro. Aun así, encontrarla llorando no debería de afectarlo tanto. El no tenia la culpa de que ya no estuvieran juntos. Además si pedirle el divorcio era tan espantoso para ella, ¿Por qué no había intentado verlo antes de que la situación se deteriorara hasta ese punto?

Nada tenia sentido. Tampoco lo tenía el placer que acababa de sentir al hacer el amor con ella. Detestaba con todo su ser tener que reconocerlo, pero no había gozado tanto desde la ultima vez que había estado con ella hacia cínico años. Acostarse con otras mujeres no lo había satisfecho ni un poco. Cuando Kagome lo dejo, se dijo con arrogancia que seria fácil reemplazarla, pero no lo había conseguido. Había perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que su madre le había presentado con la esperanza de que el considerara que seguir soltero no era una buena decisión. Sin embargo el matrimonio con Kagome había conseguido que ninguna mujer lo satisficiera y había llegado a pensar que pasara lo que pasase nunca volvería a sentir esa magia y esa satisfacción sexual.

Sin embargo, lo había sentido. ¡Con ella!

Se había sentado para ponerse los zapatos, pero se levanto otra vez. No podía quedarse quieto cuando todo su mundo daba vueltas peor que un tornado. Tendría que haber sido un encuentro breve, lo justo para poner la cortesía de decírselo el y no que se enterara a trabes de su abogado de America. En cambio como temía su madre, había vuelto a encapricharse de ella.

Fue hasta la ventana y vio la limosina aparcada delante de la casa. El chofer, que trabajaba para Taisho´s International, estaría preguntándose porque se tardaría tanto, pero se cuidaría mucho de comentarle nada a el ni a cualquier otra persona.

Oyó la puerta que se abría y se dio la vuelta casi con remordimiento. Otro sentimiento que no había conocido hasta entonces. Pensó que quizás debería haberse marchado antes que que ella terminara de ducharse. Aunque no habían terminado la conversación, podría haberla dejado para el día siguiente.

Kagome entro en la habitación con cierta indecisión. Se había secado y peinado el cabello haciendo que aquellos rizos traviesos que siempre había tenido en las puntas y que siempre le habían gustado le cayeran sobre los hombros. Llevaba una camiseta verde y unos vaqueros que dejaban al aire un trozo de su piel blanca y la hacían verse como una hermosa adolescente. Sabia que no era así, pero pareciera que se había puesto esa ropa para resaltar sus ojos. Estaba maravillosamente cautivadora y no le gusto en lo absoluto las cosas que le hacia sentir, su expresión no era estimulante. La mirada era cauta y fría, casi despectiva algo que jamás había visto en su siempre sonriente rostro.

-sigues qui- comento ella al ver que el no decía nada -¿quieres un café?-

Inuyasha no supo si sentirse aliviado u ofendido. Hacia unos minutos ella había estado jadeando de placer debajo de el y ahora le ofrecía un café, como si hubieran estado pasando el rato en vez de haber tenido un encuentro tórrido.

-no, gracias- contesto el mientras la seguía hasta el muro bajo que separaba la cocina – ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto involuntariamente.

-¿Qué me iba a pasar?- ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. –siéntate. Iré enseguida.

-prefiero quedarme aquí- Inuyasha tomo aliento profundamente para después soltarlo pesadamente -¿vamos a hablar de esto?-

Kagome se concentró en poner la cafetera debajo del filtro y en sacar una taza del armario.

-¿seguro que no quieres tomar nada?-

-seguro- Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Estaba fingiendo que no había pasado nada? –Kagome mírame. Mírame de verdad. ¿Qué estas pensando? Dímelo. Y entonces se dijo a si mismo… OH dulce realidad…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 ASI COMO ASI?

Cáp.3 ¿ASI COMO ASI?

Kagome no podía hacer lo que el quería. Sabía que nada había cambiado. Efectivamente, se habían acostado y había sido tan maravilloso y mágico que por un instante creyó sentir una especie de conexión y ternura por parte de el, que le llego hasta lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón, pero eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada en inuyasha. Para el solo era sexo. Debía de pensar que era fácil de tomar y manipular. Le había bastado con llevarla a la cama para que ella casi le rogara que lo hiciera. Debía de pensar que ella era fácil.

Había sido una estupida, se dijo con amargura.

-no pienso en nada- mintió. Ella mientras el agua caía en la cafetera. Pensó que mientras mas tiempo estaba junto a el mas mentiras se le salían de la boca cosa que ella nunca hacia. -¿y tu? ¿Qué piensas tu, Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha pensó que era mejor que no lo supiera, que no supiera que estaba deseando con todo su ser volvérsela a llevar a la cama. Además, eso solo mostraría más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado. Y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

-pienso que… debería disculparme- contesto el desviando la mirada para que no viera la duda que se reflejaba en su rostro. –no… no quería… que… que…- furioso por no poder completar esas insignificantes palabras se paso los dedos por el cabello como signo de frustración al tiempo que tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire –no quería que pasara-

-bueno, ya somos dos-

Inuyasha sintió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. ¿Tenia que ser tan fría y directa? ¿No podía haber reconocido al menos que tenia parte de culpa? Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo. Volvió a la ventana. La limosina seguía allí y deseo montarse en ella y desaparecer. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidar que cuando fue allí quería dejar zanjada su situación. ¡Zanjada! En cambio, sintió como si hubiera abierto una herida profunda y letalmente dolorosa.

-¿y bien?-

Inuyasha oyó la pregunta de kagome, se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada en el brazo de un sofá con una taza de café en la mano.

-¿debo entender que hay alguien más?- añadió ella tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que el no notara que le temblaban las manos ante la repulsiva idea.

Era una pregunta absurda en esas circunstancias y inuyasha estuvo tentado de contestarle que ese era el motivo de su visita, que quería casarse con alguien cuando estuviera libre. Y marcharse ya mismo. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo, en cambio la miro directamente a los ojos con indiferencia y dijo:

-mi padre esta muriéndose-

Decidió no tener contemplaciones, pero no se había esperado que ella palideciera de aquella manera.

-¿inu no esta muriéndose? ¡Dios mió!, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? No puedo creérmelo. Estaba tan en forma, tan fuerte…-

-el cáncer no se para ante la fuerza- replico inuyasha melancólicamente. –se encontró un bulto, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Dijo que estaba muy ocupado. Cuando fue a ver al medico, ya era tarde para que lo operaran-

-dios mió- kagome dejo la taza, se agarro la cara con las dos manos y los ojos se le empaparon de lágrimas. –pobre inu no es un hombre muy bueno y amable. Se poto muy bien conmigo. Siempre me acogió, al contrario que tu madre-

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Sabía que era verdad. Su madre nunca quiso que se casara con una extranjera porque dijo que tenían principios distintos. Y al final, resulto tener razón.

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto kagome que no sabia que tenia que ver la enfermedad de inu no con su divorcio y presintió que había cambiado intencionalmente de conversación. -¿quiere verme?-

Inuyasha se quedo atónito. Si bien sabia que su padre estaría mas que encantado de que su queridísima nuera lo visitara. Pero su madre nunca lo consentiría. Siempre le extraño ese repentino cambio de actitud en ella pues al contarle de que se casaría, estuvo más que feliz e incluso la acogió amablemente durante unos días antes de que la rechazara sin ningún tipo de explicación, su madre no acostumbraba ser ese tipo de persona normalmente era una mujer amable y cariñosa.

Ella le había suplicado durante cinco años que fuera a ver a un sacerdote para que intentara conseguir la anulación del matrimonio con Kagome. Estaba segura de que el padre haría todo lo posible para obtener alguna dispensa especial de la iglesia.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, no había tenido ninguna prisa en acabar con esa relación. Le había venido muy bien en todos los sentidos. Entre otros, para disuadir a las caza fortunas. Sin embargo, ya no podía mantener esa situación y tenia que divorciarse.

Kagome considero ese silencio como una respuesta.

-entonces no entiendo. ¿Que tiene que ver la enfermedad de tu padre con nuestro divorcio?-

Inuyasha suspiro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-mi padre quiere un nieto, nietos. Miroku es sacerdote y a Seshomaru no le interesan las mujeres hace no se cuanto tiempo. Quien sabe cual es el motivo y ni me interesa. Solo quedo yo-

Kagome se quedo sorprendida por el comentario y desvió la mirada tristemente –pero… ¿Qué pasa… con… con el niño?-

-¿el niño?- pregunto el sin inmutarse –yoko murió. Creí que lo sabias-

-¿Por qué lo creías?- kagome estaba furiosa y dolida ante los recuerdos del pasado. –no hemos hablado mucho, inuyasha-

El se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-yoko tuvo una neumonía muy grave a las dos semanas de nacido. Los médicos intentaron salvarlo, pero era demasiado pequeño, prematuro-

-kagome sintió una profunda pena y compasión sincera por lo ocurrido -pobre de sa…-no alcanzo a decir nada pues inuyasha la interrumpió bruscamente para que no la mencionara.

-si, pobre- repitió el aunque con cierta amargura –no se merecía eso-

-no. nadie lo merece- kagome volvió a agarrar la taza y dio un sorbo de café.

El pasado era pasado y no tenía sentido removerlo. No debería haber ido allí. Debería haber hecho caso al abogado y dejarle que se ocupara el. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que seria volver a estar cerca de Kagome.

-bueno- dijo el cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable. –tengo que irme. Estoy seguro de que ahora me odiaras y no soportas ni siquiera el verme, pero te aseguro que no tenia intención de… de…-

-¿seducirme?- añadió ella lancolicamente.

-no- contesto inuyasha exaltado por los recuerdos vividos hacia menos de unas cuantas horas. –no creo que fuera una seducción. Y además… tú tampoco te quedaste de brazos cruzados-

-de acuerdo-kagome se sonrojo hasta las orejas –quizás no tenga razón, pero no seria la primera vez que lo usas contra mi-

-¿Qué esperas que diga, Kagome? Vine a comunicarte mi intención de pedirte el divorcio, nada más. No esperaba encontrarte medio desnuda-

-¡¿que?!- kagome no daba crédito a lo que inuyasha decía ¿acaso le estaba echando en cara lo que había pasado? Así que enderezo la espalda y levantó la barbilla desafiante -¿Qué?! ¿Soy tan irresistible que no pudiste hacer nada?- inuyasha se le quedo mirando con un brillo en los ojos que no supo descifrar y un deseo tan conocido que le corto completamente la respiración para luego recorrerla descaradamente con la mirada sin dejar escapar ningún detalle para lo que kagome involuntariamente volvió a sonrojarse. Inuyasha pensó que desgraciadamente le encantaba aquel rubor que cubría sus delicadas mejillas jamás había visto a ninguna mujer sonrojarse en su vida y la única que había visto era a ella. Ella. ¿Porque siempre tiene que ser ella? Farfulló para si mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para aclarar los detalles. Pese… pese a tu actitud, no rechazare las peticiones que haga tu abogado-

Kagome se levantó de un salto y casi tira el café.

-¡ya te lo he dicho Taisho! ¡No quiero ni un miserable centavo de tu dinero!. Puedo mantenerme sola, gracias-. Dijo tratando de controlarse para verlo directamente a la cara sin importarle que una solitaria lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Ya nada importaba. -Fue un gusto volver a vernos. Espero y siempre estés bien así que…-

-pequeña… - inuyasha trato de poner la mano en su mejilla pero kagome reacciono mas rápido y se aparto de golpe.

-¡olvídalo!- kagome fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par. –vete antes de que diga algo que pueda lamentar-a kagome no le importo que la viera llorar, ya… ya nada importaba.

Inuyasha tomo un avión a Japón esa misma tarde. Había pensado quedarse un par de días más. Le habían invitado a una reunión de la asociación de productores de petróleo, pero se disculpo y mando a su ayudante. A su padre no le haría ninguna gracia. Estaba encantado de que Taisho's internacional se hubiera ganado ese respeto de los países productores de petróleo y eso había demostrado que había acertado al ceder sus riendas a su segundo hijo.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro. Ya se había dado cuenta de que dirigir una empresa de esas dimensiones le exigía demasiado tiempo. Incluso podría decirse que las responsabilidades que asumió hacia ocho años habían tenido parte de culpa en la ruptura de su matrimonio. Si kagome y el hubieran tenido mas tiempo para hablar, el podría haberla convencido de que el no…

Ya había oscurecido cuando su avión privado aterrizo en la isla que era propiedad de los taisho cerca de las costas de Japón. Era una pista de aterrizaje privada. Aunque la isla atraía turismo, los turistas llegaban en barco y se quedaban en la parte sur de la isla.

Los faros del coche le indicaron que su padre había recibido el mensaje que le envió, aunque supuso que Inu no querría saber porque no se lo había dicho el personalmente.

Su ayudante personal un muchacho tranquilo y de buenos modales llamado Houjo Akitoki fue el primero en bajar del avión para organizar el transporte que los llevaría a la residencia de los taisho. Al final de la pista había un todo terreno que esperaba a que terminaran todos los trámites del aterrizaje. Cuando Inuyahsa llego a el, comprobó que el chofer de su padre no estaba al volante. Si no una hermosa mujer. La que esbozo una sonrisa acogedora aunque levemente engreída.

-¿una agradable sorpresa, no?- pregunto ella cuando Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

El apretó los dientes porque habría preferido no verla esa noche, pero al darse cuenta del motivo, sonrió y se inclino hacia ella para besarla.

-muy agradable- contesto el hipócritamente. – ¿has esperado mucho?-

-solo seis años- contesto ella hábilmente. -¿me has echado de menos?-

Inuyasha se giro para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿tu que crees? ¿Qué tal esta mi padre?- pregunto el para cambiar de tema. –seguro que no esta muy contento porque haya faltado ala reunión-

-esta… bien… bien.- ella estaba impaciente mirando por el retrovisor, porque Houjo Akitoki había metido el equipaje en el maletero con cierta brusquedad. -¡HEY! ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡Cuidado!- dijo ella recalcando hasta la última letra sin embargo, la sorpresa de ella fue descomunal cuando Houjo abrió una puerta y se monto atrás subiendo un pie en el respaldo de ella y la miro retadoramente.

Inuyasha tuvo que voltearse a la ventana y taparse la boca para contener la risa.

-¿tiene ¡ESTE! que venir con nosotros?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada acecina al que ocupaba el asiento de atrás.

-¿Por qué no?- el tono de Inuyasha era de inocencia para disimular el alivio.

Ese estupido bueno para nada de Houjo lo conocía muy bien para saber que no quería irse a solas con ella, parecía que el chico a simple vista era inofensivo pero tenia su carácter y esa forma en aventar las maletas lo confirmaba. Además, a Houjo ella no le cae nada bien y no duda en demostrárselo. Un ejemplo de ello era que siempre que estaban cerca o le abollaba el carro o accidentalmente se le derramaba lo que estaba tomando, pues para ella sus cosas o cualquier que tuviera mucho valor eran oro. Se dijo que debería decir algo pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le daba igual e izo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ordenador portátil. –Mi padre querrá un informe de las reuniones que hemos tenido en América-

-¿las reuniones con tu esposa?- pregunto ella con un tono suave aunque no ocultaba la irritación que le causaba que se haya encontrado con su aún esposa –a mi también me gustaría enterarme de esas reuniones-

Inuyasha resoplo algo irritado y exasperado por el comentario.

-No- contesto secamente –de las reuniones del trabajo-

-esas reuniones son muy aburridas ¿no?- siguió ella con tono frívolo –háblame de TU mujer. ¿Crees que pondrá obstáculos?-

Al instante sintió una patada en su asiento a lo que volteo exaltada Houjo al instante se la quedo mirando con una cara de ¿y ahora que hice? Pero no la engañaba esa cara de inocencia.

Inuyasha volvió a contenerse para esta vez no revolcarse de la risa. Pero eso no le quitaba la irritación que sintió al escuchar el modo en que ella hablaba de su mujer puso sus manos en puño asta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos, tenia que controlarse se dijo con impaciencia. No era posible que aún después de tantos años siguiera sintiendo esa necesidad casi obsesiva por protegerla tenia que librarse de ella y rápido.

-no, ningún obstáculo Kikyo- se volvió hacia Houjo ya mas tranquilo -¿recogiste todos los documentos del avión?- dijo así cambiando rápidamente de tema dejándole claro a ella que no lo quería volver a tocar. Kikyo que iba a poner el todo terreno en marcha, capto que no era el momento de hablar del asunto; ya habría tiempo mas tarde.

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron el camino sinuoso que los llevaba a la residencia de los Taisho. Los faros del coche solo iluminaban las hierbas silvestres que crecían a los lados de la carretera. Era primavera y seria maravilloso despertarse al día siguiente oyendo el susurro del mar y no el ruido del tráfico de la ciudad. Sin embargo, pensar en la ciudad que hace unas horas acababa de dejar no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Le llegaban demasiados recuerdos y no podía evitar la comparación entre la belleza pálida, refinada y algo voluptuosa de Kikyo con la belleza de tez blanca, juvenil y delicada de su ex mujer. Eran muy distintas, se dijo. Kikyo era sensual y de formas contundentes, cabello largo y liso, negro como la noche pero con una mirada fría y calculadora mientras que Kagome no era muy alta y algo delgada con cabello azabache hasta la cintura y unos rizos rebeldes en las puntas que siempre le encantaron, con la nariz algo respingona, ojos marrones muy expresivos, y disimulaba su sensualidad tras una fachada cautivadora de compostura distante.

-¿fuiste a la boda de tu prima?- le pregunto a Kikyo para pensar en otra cosa.

-¿de Rico? Claro.-

Aparecieron en las puertas de madera que indicaban que ya habían llegado a la finca. Kikyo hizo una señal con las luces del todo terreno y un hombre salio de una garita. Abrió las puertas de par en par.

-naturalmente fui la única mujer sin acompañante- y tras de ella escucho un leve (aja… claro… seguro) a lo que le mando una mirada acecina por el espejo.

Inuyasha saludo a Giro, el guardia, y el coche acelero para tomar el sendero que los llevaría hacia la casa. Sus padres todavía vivían en la villa, que estaba sobre una pequeña planicie desde donde podía verse el mar. Inuyasha se había construido su propia casa en la finca del lado contrario de la otra para mayor privacidad, pero desde que Kagome lo había abandonado o mejor dicho se fue, solía pasar más tiempo en cualquier otro sitio.

Su madre se quejaba de lo poco que lo veía y era cierto que, hasta la enfermedad de su padre, el había pasado poco por su casa. Trabajando duro día y noche sin descanso. Gracias a eso había logrado conservar la cordura. Si, también había salido con muchas mujeres de las cuales pocas recordaba su rostro pero ni eso ayudo en nada. A lo que se había prometido no volver a sucumbir a los encantos de ninguna mujer, pero eso había sido hasta que se entro de la enfermedad de su padre era Terminal a lo que decidió volver a casarse. Kikyo era la candidata perfecta, era japonesa, estaba soltera, provenía de una familia adinerada y su madre la aceptaba.

Llegaron a un patio adornado rodeado de construcciones. Eran los establos, el garaje y la casa de sus padres. Kikyo se detuvo y paro el motor. Sin embargo, cuando Houjo se bajo e Inuyasha iba a abrir la puerta, ella lo sujeto del brazo.

-espera- le pidió con tono preocupado. –Inuyasha, dime que no has cambiado de idea-

Inuyasha la miro fijamente. Las luces del patio iluminaban sus ojos oscuros y ansiosos. A lo que se le vino a la mente unos hermosos ojos marrones, una nariz respingona y una dulce sonrisa, esa que solo le dedicaba a el... solo a el. Aparto la mirada y contuvo una palabrota, esa maldita perra… no lograba sacársela de la cabeza.

La tomo de la mano y le dedico una arrogante sonrisa a lo que sus ojos tomaron un brillo peligroso mientras le decía…

-¿cambiar de idea?- le rodeo el rostro con una mano -¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido tal cosa?

Ajeno a ellos Houjo suspiro pesadamente y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, miro hacia el cielo impregnado de estrellas y susurro en tono melancólico

¿Piensas dejarlo así como así?, Kagome…

Continuara…


	4. CAP4 ¡por dios! Si… aquel milagro lo ca

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**(Si… aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo)**

**CAP.4 ¡por dios! Si… aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo.**

-OH… por todos los santos…-

El pelo y la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel haciéndolo insoportable, gotas gruesas de sudor frío le recorrían el cuerpo y sentía que el aire le faltaba, por lo que era obligada a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para así poder ventilar sus pulmones

–por todos los santos…-

Temblando se encamino hacia el sillón mas cercano que tenia y se desplomo en el

–es… esto… esto debe de ser una broma…-

Volvió a observarlo con incredulidad diciéndose que esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, no a ella. Hasta hace poco pensó que su vida por fin estaba tomando camino y que seguiría adelante pero como era de esperarse nada podía ser tan bueno para ser verdad…

**Esa mañana…***************FLASH BACK*****************

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Inuyasha la había… bueno… ¿visitado? OK lo que sea se dijo con indiferencia el caso es que no tenia tiempo para pensar en ese hombre teniendo tanto trabajo y estaba tan ensimismada que casi ni se dio cuenta de la aparición de su jefa. Kaede Mossi tenía casi setenta, pero entro en el despacho de Kagome con la vitalidad de una joven. Sus padres habían fundado la galería pero fue ella la que al fin de cuentas a lo largo de los años hizo que prosperara.

Solía llevar faldas largas y camisolas amplias y a Kagome le parecía una hippy algo mayor, pero había sido su mentora y la había acogido cuando solo podía ofrecer un titulo en bellas artes y un entusiasmo que Kaede le pareció parecido al suyo.

-¿ha venido?- le pregunto Kaede impacientemente.

-si- contesto Kagome.

Ella sabia que se refería a un famoso coleccionista que había mostrado interés en uno de sus bronces que había conseguido en Tailandia.

-¿y bien?- Kaede no podía disimular su nerviosismo.

-lo ha comprado- contesto Kagome- quiere que se los ensamblemos y se los mandemos a su casa.

-¡maravilloso!- exclamo Kaede – y una considerable comisión para ti. Boy a tener que mandarte otra vez de viaje. Tienes el don de encontrar tesoros en los sitios más insospechados-

Kagome esbozo una leve sonrisa, desde lo que había pasado en su piso con Inuyasha su animo estaba por los suelos, no quería admitirlo pero el encuentro que habían tenido acabó por afectarla de sobre manera y aún no lograba reponerse en lo absoluto.

Kaede como si hubiera notado su ensimimasmiento de su empleada, apoyo la cadera en el escritorio de Kagome.

-Estas pálida- cometo con el ceño fruncido – ¿estas bien? ¿O ese chico te mantiene despierta durante la noche?-

Kagome revolvió los papeles que tenia en la mesa.

-no hay ningún joven, señora Kaede. Se lo he dicho una docena de veces. El joven Kouga y yo solo somos amigos-

-¿lo sabe el?-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-el joven Wolf… te preguntaba si el sabe que solo quieres ser su amiga-

-Ah…- Kagome hizo un gesto de impotencia –nuestra relación si es que es una. No es Taaaaan profunda. El joven Kouga me cae bien, es una Compañía agradable, pero nos conocemos desde hace relativamente muy poco tiempo-

-desde hace bastante- insistió Kaede –me preocupas Kagome, de verdad. ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar el pasado y a seguir con tu vida?-

-yo…

Kagome seguía pensando en una respuesta cuando Kaede volvió a hablar.

-¿no va siendo hora de que pienses en el divorcio?-

Esa pregunta se le venia repitiendo desde que salio del trabajo, casi reconsiderándola. El abogado de Inuyasha hacia una semana se había estado comunicando con ella, asiéndole saber cada proceso que se ejecutaba para dicho tramite.

Kagome llego a la consulta del medico sintiéndose tan mal como el día anterior. El analgésico de la noche anterior no había durado. Ese día solo Abia desayunado una tostada y la mermelada que le fascinaba la había mandado a volar a la basura, en mitad del trabajo tuvo que regresarse a su casa pues ya no podía con el malestar. El joven Kouga se había ofrecido a llevarla y en cuanto se hubo marchado, y tomado el analgésico había caído como tronco en la cama. Pero esa mañana…

Estaba en su apartamento descansando pues la señora Kaede preocupada le había dicho que se tomara el día libre así que su vecina Ayame y su compañera de piso y amiga también Ayumi fueron a hacerle compañía, estaban enfrascadas en una importante conversación. Ayame estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos cuando Ayumi rebusco en su bolso y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se llevo uno a la boca, lo encendió con el mechero y dio una calada muy profunda antes de soltar una humedera azulada. A kagome nunca le había gustado el olor a tabaco, pero esa mañana lo encontró letalmente repulsivo. Sintió una horrible nausea, dejo escapar un sonido incoherente y salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Ignorando las preguntas de sus amigas.

Una vez en el diminuto cubículo, vomito con todas sus ganas. Luego se apoyo contra la pared de azulejos con un pañuelo de papel en la boca y pensó que hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan mal. Solo había tomado una tostada en el desayuno, de modo que no podía ser eso. Realmente no había tenido ganas de desayunar, se había sentido fatal desde que se levanto.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Kagome…? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-

-no, estoy bien, Ayame. He debido de comer algo que me ha sentado mal…-

-OH… OK. Ayumi esta preocupada ya que saliste corriendo, además desde que te vimos has estado muy pálida ¿segura que no es nada?-

-OH... no, no te preocupes debe de ser una infección estomacal o algo ya se me pasara-

Había tratado de convencerlas de que solo era eso, pero la habían prácticamente arrastrado hacia el medico para checarse.

-¿señorita Higurashi?- llamo una enfermera.

Kagome la siguió hacia una sala de reconocimiento y le pregunto si había algo que mitigara los síntomas de la infección.

-no mucho- contesto la enfermera tomándole la presión –el descanso es lo mejor. Hay medicamentos que, a veces, mejoran las nauseas y previenen la deshidratación. Es importante beber muchos líquidos. –Anoto la presión y miro su expediente –hacia mucho que no venia a la consulta-

-suelo tener muy buena salud- dijo Kagome, deseando poder volver a la cama.

-el medico vendrá enseguida. Póngase la bata e iré a avisarlo de que esta aquí-

Normalmente, a Kagome le gustaba ver al doctor Myoga. Era un anticuado medico de familia que se interesaba personalmente por sus pacientes. Cuando entro, le pregunto como estaba en general, a parte de lo que sentía y tomo notas. Ella aprovecho para preguntarle si había algún documento de asistencia médica que debía rellenar antes de trasladarse a Europa, ya que Kaede antes de irse le había dicho a donde la enviaría de viaje. Hablaron sobre su trabajo y de cómo le había ido todo el tiempo que no se vieron. Kagome le contó varias cosas animadamente, claro evadiendo las más privadas.

El tomo una muestra de sangre y comprobó que estaba al día con las vacunas antitetánicas. Después de examinarla, le pidió que esperara mientras comprobaba si había alguna alerta en Europa que debiera tener en cuenta. Kagome volvió a vestirse y deseo que la espera no fuera larga. Estaba cansada.

Myoga volvió tiempo después y le pidió que se sentara, mirándola con expresión de sorpresa.

***END FLASH BACK***********************************

Estaba embarazada. Kagome tomo aliento, recargo su cabeza en el sofá y se guardo el tuvo en el bolso. Era el tercer resultado positivo en dos semanas, después de que el medico le diera la noticia salio tan rápido del consultorio que ni tiempo le dio al anciano Myoga de darle el papel que lo certificaba y aunque intentaba convencerse de que esas pruebas podían fallar, hasta que ella misma se convenció de lo contrario al ser enviado los resultados del medico por paquetería.

Intento contener las lágrimas y sollozo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Estaba segura de que cuando Inuyasha y ella hicieron el… se acostaron, no estaba ovulando. Siempre había sido muy regular por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia al ver que todavía no le llegaba el periodo. Aunque tenia que reconocer que cuando vivieron juntos nunca dejo nada al azar.

Al principio, los dos decidieron que los hijos podían esperar un año o dos. Como Kagome quería trabajar, Inuyasha le puso una galería en el pueblo en la Isla en la que Vivian cerca de las costas de Japón. Eso le permitió seguir en contacto con Kaede. Quien se mostró encantada de poder intercambiar antigüedades y pinturas con la que fue su discípula.

Todo fue muy bien, y como Kagome era dueña de la galería, pudo acompañar a Inuyasha a sus viajes de trabajo cuando quiso. Le pareció una vida hermosa y nunca había sido tan feliz.

Hasta que…

Kagome sacudió la cabeza para así poder que esos dolorosos recuerdos se desvanecieran de su mente. Suspiro. Si era sincera, tenia que reconocer que cuando Inuyasha la beso, no pensó en tomar precauciones. El contacto de su boca y su calida lengua le había borrado cualquier otra idea de la cabeza. Lo deseo tanto como el a ella. Le fue muy fácil convencerse de que el no estaba utilizándola para beneficio propio, de que el tiempo que había pasado sin verse no había podido borrar todo el amor que habían sentido y profesado. Pero una vez más se dijo.

Era una estupida y que nunca aprendería la lección, se llevo las temblorosas manos al vientre y lo acaricio con delicadeza esbozando una tierna sonrisa aún con lágrimas de amargura rodándole por las mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó peor que el día anterior pero aún así, se dijo tenia que ir a trabajar. Ahora que alguien más dependía de ella y no era cualquier persona se dijo. Tenía que echarle todas las ganas en el trabajo.

Media hora después de llegar Kaede platico un poco con ella de lo que le había sucedido y lo de la ida al doctor. Omitiendo su estado. Ya que, no se sentía preparada para contarle algo tan importante ya que, ni ella misma se hacia a la idea todavía. Pero al ver que, Kaede se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, lo prendía y le daba un gran sorbo así liberando el desagradable e infernal olor. Kagome salio despavorida hacia el baño, que estaba cerca de su escritorio vaciando lo poco que tenia en el estomago.

Se sintió una estupida al comprender lo que estaba sucediéndole y no haberlo averiguado antes.

Río por lo bajo y se sujeto el vientre.

-hay pequeño… tu si que te haces notar cuando algo no te gusta. No tienes muy buen temperamento que digamos...-

Su mirada se entristeció al momento sus ojos se humedecieron y dijo en un susurro inaudible –eres igualito a tu padre…-

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Kagome?... ¿te encuentras mal? ¿Te pasa algo?-

Le pasaba de todo, se dijo Kagome para sus adentros mientras intentaba recomponerse.

-no, estoy bien, señora Kaede. He debido de comer algo que me sentó mal y al oler su cigarrillo…- se tapo su boca para contener la risa ya que le había dicho lo mismo a Ayame la mañana pasada.

-¡dios mío!- exclamo Kaede con tono de espanto. – ¡¿has vomitado por mi cigarrillo?!-

-no. ¡Que va!- Kagome se sintió horrorizada ante la idea de que ella se sintiera culpable y abrió la puerta (malditos cambios hormonales, te hacen ser tan sensible…) se dijo por dentro –perdone-

Kaede farfullo algo que Kagome no pudo entender y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Afortunadamente, había apagado el cigarrillo, pero Kagome podía oler el tabaco en su ropa.

-vaya…- murmuro Kaede con preocupación – ¿estas segura de que el Joven Kouga y tu solo son buenos amigos?-

-¿Qué insinúa?- kagome intento parecer perpleja.

Kaede suspiro y la miro con curiosidad.

-bueno… estaba preguntándome si podía haber algún otro motivo para que te encontraras en ese estado…-

-¿otro motivo?- Kagome trago saliva.

-¿tengo que explicártelo?- Kaede la miro con una expresión mas penetrante todavía –a lo mejor estas engañándote…-

-¿engañándome?- Kagome resoplo -¿esta insinuando que puedo estar embarazada de…-

-solo digo que es una posibilidad que deberías tener en cuenta, ¿no? No serias la primera mujer que se rinde ante los encantos del Joven Wolf-

Kagome se aparto de ella.

-ya se lo he dicho- replico con rotundidad –el joven Kouga y yo nunca… nunca…-

-¿nunca?- pregunto Kaede con escepticismo.

-nunca- zanjo Kagome. Para su oculto orgullo solo le había pertenecido a un hombre. -¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Ha pensado en donde podríamos encontrar las otras piezas que quiere sir George?-

Kaede se encogió de hombros y Kagome pensó que su respuesta no la había convencido. Aun así, mientras no decidiera lo que iba a hacer, Kagome no se sentía con fuerzas de comentar su situación con nadie ni siquiera se repitió de nuevo. había asimilado que estuviera embarazada.

Siguió dándole vueltas durante todo el día. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenia un buen sueldo, pero no podía pagar a alguien que se ocupara del bebe.

Otra posibilidad era decírselo a Inuyasha. Sin embargo ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su marido que estaba esperando un hijo cuando el estaba preparando el divorcio?

Kagome recogió pronto y se fue a casa. Le dijo a Kaede que se sentía resfriada con la esperanza de que un malestar nuevo hiciera que su jefa olvidara de lo que había insinuado antes, pero a juzgar por su mirada, sospecho que no lo había conseguido.

Estaba lloviendo y tomo un autobús. Fue un alivio entrar en la tranquilidad espaciosa de su piso y dejarse caer en un sofá con un te recién hecho.

Sin embargo no llevaba mucho tiempo así cuando sonó el teléfono. Kagome supuso que seria su madre, que habría llamado a la galería y que la señora Kaede le habría dicho que estaba allí. Espero que su jefa no le hubiera comentado sus temores. Durante diez segundos pensó en no contestar, pero la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona hizo que descolgara.

-dígame…- dijo con tono desabrido.

-_Ona…_ observo que no ha mejorado tu humor- comento la persona del otro lado del teléfono con tono irónico -¿Quién te ha fastidiado esta vez?-

Kagome retuvo el aliento, pero consiguió hacer acopio de sus escasos recursos.

-no me ha fastidiado nadie, Inuyasha, porque hace tiempo que no hablo contigo- contesto ella con su habitual sarcasmo.

-vaya, siempre prestada para el comentario acido- replico el con sorna –supongo que estabas esperando que te llamara-

-¿Por qué iba a estar esperando a que me llamaras?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

Seguramente tendría algo que ver con el divorcio, se dijo con amargura.

-he hablado hace un rato con tu madre- le explico Inuyasha con una paciencia inesperada –no tenia el numero de la galería y tuve que llamarla. Ella me dio el número, aunque con cierta resistencia. Eres una mujer esquiva- hizo una pausa –espero que estés mejor, porque lo estas ¿verdad?- su tono en la ultima palabra parecía de verdad angustiado. Pero ella lo ignoro.

-Ya…- me imagino que la señora Kaede te habrá dicho que me he ido porque no me encontraba bien- aventuro con cautela.

-algo así- confirmo Inuyasha vagamente –espero que no sea nada grabe porque no lo es ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo todo angustiado que ella volvió a ignorar.

Kagome pensó que en cierto modo si era grabe, pero el no la había llamado para preguntar sobre su salud.

-¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? Tu padre no estará peor, ¿verdad?- pregunto angustiada ante la idea.

-no- Inuyasha le contesto con entusiasmo. –en realidad, parece que esta algo mejor. Los medicamentos han controlado el tumor-

-como me alegro. Dale muchos saludos cuando lo veas. Me he acordado mucho de el- dijo ella con tono amable y tierno.

-¿de verdad?-

-claro…- a kagome le molesto el todo de incredulidad. –Que un hombre tome lo que quiera sin importarle las consecuencias y se comporte como un verdadero Patan no quiere decir que su padre merezca mi antipatía-

Kagome oyó que Inuyasha resoplaba con desesperación y decía con acritud.

-supongo que todavía te refieres a…-

-si, ¿a quien si no?- Kagome lo interrumpió intencionalmente y trago saliva con dolor.

-no lo se- el tono de Inuyasha paso a ser sarcástico – pensé que podría ser una forma de hacerme recordad lo que paso cuando fui a tu piso-

Kagome agarro con fuerza el auricular.

-¿tienes que recordármelo?-

-estuvo bien Kagome, pero tampoco tanto. Si crees que quiero hablarte de eso, pierdes el tiempo con tus provocaciones-

-¡eres un…-

-¿canalla? ¿Desgraciado?- la ayudo Inuyasha con frialdad –ya se lo que piensas de mi. No hace falta que me lo digas.-

-entonces, ¿para que me has llamado? Si no es para disculparte, no creo que quiera oír nada más-

Iba a colgar cuando el le pidió que esperara.

-mi padre… mi padre quiere verte- siguió el con voz apretada –no me preguntes para que, pero quiere verte- hizo una pausa -¿vendrás?- eso ultimo lo dijo como si en verdad le interesara su respuesta.

-¿a Japón?- pregunto ella sin poder creérselo.

Pero la respuesta que el le dio la desconcertó de sobre manera y se apoyo en la pared pues las piernas le temblaron.

-no- contesto sombríamente -a la Isla Kagome-

**Continuara…**


	5. CAP5 Mentiras solo mentiras

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**(Si… aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo)**

**CAP.5 MENTIRAS… solo mentiras**

-No- contesto sobriamente -a la Isla Kagome-

Inuyasha no creyó que le afectara tanto la respuesta que iba a darle pero la verdad estaba que no cabía de la incertidumbre, por lo que se removió impaciente en el asiento de cuero, el se encontraba en su despacho y apretó con fuerza su teléfono celular.

De pronto escucho que algo se rompía y a kagome decir algo inaudible por lo que se levanto de inmediato y se puso nervioso al ver que ella no le contestaba.

-¿Kagome? _Oe…_ ¡Kagome! ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¡Maldita sea!- gruño con impotencia de no saber lo que pasaba. Mil imágenes aterradoras se le vinieron a la mente de lo que le pudo haber pasado. Una caída, un temblor… o pero aun… ¡algún ladrón que la hubiera sorprendido! Apretó los dientes y los ojos se le inundaron con un brillo peligroso ¡descuartizaría con sus propias manos a quien se atreviera a tocarla!, iba a salir corriendo cuando escucho como tomaban el teléfono y a Kagome murmurar algo

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¡Contesta, mujer!-

-¡ya, ya! Inuyasha. Solo me tropecé con la mesa, he tirado un jarrón y para no pisar los vidrios fui por algo para recogerlos eso es todo.-

-¿estas segura?-

-si… - mintió. Pero lo que no sabia Inuyasha era que había salido volando hacia el baño ya que como se hacia de costumbre las náuseas se hacían presente en cada momento y mas por la mañana, y en efecto era cierto que en la huida había tirado su jarrón favorito.

Inuyasha dio un profundo suspiro y se dejo caer al sillón de cuero aliviado de que solo hubiera sido eso ¿pero que diablos le pasaba?

-¿y que dices? ¿Vendrás?- Inuyasha decidió seguir con la conversación para así bloquear los pensamientos confusos que tenia en ese momento.

Kagome tomo aire y se llevo nerviosa una mano a su collar.

-¡no lo dirás en serio!-

-¿Por qué no?- el había recuperado el dominio de si mismo –si aceptaras la invitación, el lo tomaría como un gran favor personal-

-pero…- había tantos (peros) que Kagome no supo por cual empezar –tu madre no lo consentiría-

-no le queda otro remedio-

-tú no querrás que vaya…-

-eso es irrelevante-

-además, no puedo dejar el trabajo de repente. La señora Kaede depende de mí-

-tomate unos días sin sueldo- insistió el –si te preocupa el dinero…-

-no- a Kagome le fastidio que pensara que todo se resolvía con dinero.

-entonces no se cual es el inconveniente. A no ser que creas que a tu novio no le hará gracia. No me dijiste que tenías un novio. ¿Desde cuando estas con el?- Inuyasha se esforzó mucho para que su voz no sonara apretada y sombría, pero se dijo que no lo había logrado pues Kagome no le respondió si no después de un rato. Además No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado el movil hasta que este emitió un crujido de alerta.

Kagome contuvo el aliento al escuchar el tono sombrío que Inuyasha había usado y estuvo tentada de decirle que no era de su incumbencia, pero le resulto mas sensato no mentir.

-el joven Kouga es un amigo, no un novio. Doy por supuesto que la señora Kaede te ha estado hablando de el. Esta deseando que encuentre a alguien que se ocupe de mi-

El crujido se hizo más notable e Inuyasha respondió entre dientes

-¿lo hace el?-

-Kagome se quedo atónita-

-¿si hace que?-

-¿se ocupa de ti?- le declaro Inuyasha con suavidad fingida –tu jefa me ha contado que tiene un trabajo muy bueno en la ciudad. Tengo que reconocer que no te imagino con un contable, _koishi_. Dicen que son hombres grises con trajes grises, ¿no?-

Kagome ignoro el sarcástico _koishi_ .

-tu no tienes que opinar sobre los hombres con los que salgo- Kagome tomo aire -¿de verdad esperas que acepte la invitación de tu padre? ¿No sabes para que quiere verme?-

-a lo mejor quiere despedirse- contesto el con tono afligido –espero que dejes nuestras diferencias a un lado los días que estés en la Isla. No es como si hubiera sido tu casa. Como sabes, la casa que construí para nosotros esta a cerca distancia. Si lo prefieres, me mantendré al margen-

Era la última hora de la tarde cuando el barco atranco en la Isla de la familia Taisho. Fue una travesía de tres horas desde Okinawa, donde había aterrizado el avión que la había llevado desde Londres. Cuando desembarco, se sintió realmente hecha polvo.

Había pasado una semana desde la llamada de Inuyahsa y cinco días desde que el medico le entrego la primera ecografía, a pesar de que seguía con las nauseas matutinas y de que la señora Kaede no se había creído que fuera una bacteria.

Su madre, a quien tuvo que decirle a donde iba, dio por supuesto de que su aspecto angustiado se debía a la tensión que le producía volver a ver a la familia Taisho. En su opinión, su hija debería de haber rechazado la invitación. Aunque el motivo fuera conmovedor, al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha y ella estaban divorciándose.

La señora Kaede había opinado algo parecido. No sabia nada de la visita de Inuyasha a su piso y naturalmente creía que, si estaba embarazada, era por obra de el joven Kouga; el joven contable que supervisaba las cuentas de la señora Kaede, y que, como ella, se había opuesto al viaje.

FLASH BACK*******************************************************

-¡me parece curioso que unas semanas después de pedirte el divorcio te proponga a ir a ver a su padre!- exclamo el cuando Kagome le había llamado para decirle que no podría verlo durante un par de días -¿te fías de el? ¿No será una treta para que vuelvas con el?-

-¡por favor!- Kagome ya había discutido con la señora Kaede de eso y no le quedaba paciencia –Inuyasha quiere el divorcio, ya te lo he dicho. Su padre esta muy enfermo y quiere verme-

-eso dice el. Solo tienes su palabra para creer que su padre esta enfermo-

-Inuyasha no mentiría sobre algo así- replico Kagome con firmeza

-entiendo-

Kouga se aplaco bastante con su comentario, pero ella se pregunto si la señora Kaede no tendría razón al pensar que el joven Kouga podría esperar algo mas que una amistad platónica. Un amigo no la habría interrogado, no se habría comportado como si tuviera algún derecho para saber lo que hacia. Además, cuando el le pregunto cuanto tiempo había pensado quedarse en Japón, ella fue intencionalmente ambigua.

END FLASH BACK****************************************************

Una vez en suelo Japonés, se pregunto si había sido prudente ir. ¿Cómo se sentiría al volver a ver a Inuyasha cuando sabia que estaba embarazada de el? Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su poco visible vientre.

Kagome había llevado solo una bolsa que podía colgarse fácilmente del hombro, pero aun así, fue una de las ultimas en desembarcar. No vio ni rastros de Inuyasha pero no pudo evitar cierta cautela. Sabia que la finca de los Taisho estaba a cuarenta minutos en coche del puerto y no recordaba haber visto nunca un taxi. Ni haberlo necesitado, se dijo al acordarse del pequeño deportivo que le había proporcionado Inuyasha para moverse por la isla.

Estaba junto a un montón de bultos que habían bajado del barco cuando se fijo en una mujer que la miraba extrañamente fijo. No creía haber visto nunca a esa mujer pero le pareció que tenía algo ligeramente conocido. No era ni alta ni baja y tenía unos rasgos característicos de las mujeres japonesas que había visto en el pasado. Sin embargo su ropa y su actitud eran distintas y Kagome se le vino una oleada de nauseas a medida que ella se le acercaba.

-¿eres Kagome?-

Lo hizo con un acento tan marcado que le costo entender la pregunta, aunque quizá fuera por el tono desdeñoso con que dijo su nombre. Además eran unas desconocidas.

-efectivamente, ¿te han mandado a recogerme?-

Pregunto Kagome, que estaba cansada y no quería hacer el esfuerzo de ser amable pues no le caía muy bien y el modo en que su pequeño inquilino se movía era claro que a el tampoco.

La mujer la miro de arriba abajo y Kagome noto que la camiseta, los pantalones de lino y las botas de tela que llevaba contrastaban mucho con la blusa de seda, la falda vaporosa y los zapatos de tacón de la otra mujer.

-he venido a recogerte- le corrigió ella –Izayoi Taisho pensó que seria una buena idea que nos conociéramos. Me llamo Kikyo yo soy la…

-¡Kagome chaaaaaaaaaaaan¡¡-

Las dos mujeres voltearon asustadas hacia un deportivo rojo estacionado cerca de ellas y casi instantáneamente salio de la parte de atrás un joven apuesto. Dando un horrible portazo que hizo tambalear y crujir al pobre automóvil. Kikyo empezó a soltar una bola de insultos y corrió hacia el automóvil para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera dañado.

-¡¿Houjo kun?!- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Kagome chaaaaaaaaaaan!-

El joven apuesto al ser reconocido corrió hacia ella gritando a todo pulmón muy cerca del oído de Kikyo.

La abrazo y la alzo en el aire bailando con ella en brazos. Kagome todavía sorprendida no pudo más si no echarse a reír ante tal recibimiento. Pero la felicidad le duro poco al darse cuenta de que el deportivo rojo se le hacia dolorosamente familiar. Era el deportivo rojo que Inuyasha le había comprado a ella.

Houjo al sentirla tan tensa volteo hacia donde ella tenia la vista puesta sin soltarla. Se dio cuenta al instante que era lo que la estaba perturbando. Maldijo a Kikyo por dentro.

-¡Houjo! ¡¿Se puede saber de donde diablos has salido?! ¡Te escondiste en el auto para venir ¿verdad?¡-

Kikyo no cabía de la cólera al ser consciente de que la había interrumpido a propósito.

Houjo se la quedo mirando con sorpresa fingida y con gesto dramático se llevo una mano al pecho en signo de que le había dolido el comentario.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-

Kikyo le lanzo una mirada fulminante y se metió al auto no sin antes haberle proporcionado una bola de insultos.

Houjo solo murmuro para si un _lagarta_.

-¿me puedes decir que rayos fue todo eso?-

Kagome estaba que se partía en dos de la risa.

-¿Qué?-

Kagome se libero del abrazo e hizo una imitación perfecta de Houjo bajando del deportivo y gritando a todo pulmón ¡Kagome chaaaaaan! Haciendo que el pobre enrojeciera de la vergüenza.

-ingrata- soltó revolviéndole cariñosamente la cabeza. En eso sonó con impaciencia un claxon.

Le tomo el bolso de ropa que tenia en el hombro y camino hacia el vehiculo.

-vamos que la _lagarta_ nos espera-

-que amable- respondió sarcástica

A Kagome le sorprendió el modo en que trataba a Kikyo ya que el joven era sumamente amable y sobre todo con las chicas pero prefirió no involucrarse ya que en esos momentos lo que mas le interesaba era un gran baño caliente y una buena cama.

Afortunadamente ya no hacia tanto calor. Era última hora de la tarde y una luz dorada bañaba la isla. Aunque había pasado solo dos años en la Isla, había conseguido aprender bastante bien el idioma. Tuvo que hacerlo para llevar la galería y a Inuyasha le gustaba que le hablara en su idioma, sobre todo, cuando hacían el amor….

Fue un recuerdo turbador, sin poder evitarlo, se paso una mano vacilante por el poco abultado vientre. El sentido común le decía que tenia que contarle a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada, pero no quería que pensara que lo hacia para que volviera con ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?-

La pregunta de Kikyo y la patada propinada al asiento de la misma por parte de Houjo interrumpió el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, lo cual era de agradecer. No estaba allí por que la hubiera invitado Inuyasha.

-no lo se- contesto aunque había reservado el billete de vuelta para finales de semana -¿Qué tal esta Inu no? Inuyasha me dijo que esta mejor-

Kikyo dejo de mirar por el retrovisor con cara acecina y la miro a ella.

-el señor Taisho esta… bien. Un poco desorientado. Hemos estado preocupados.

-¡ja! Si claro…- contesto Houjo desde atrás.

-esta deseando ver a Inuyasha feliz por fin- parecía que a Kikyo le daba igual lo que Kagome pensara de ella. –no es bueno que un hombre este sin esposa ni familia-

Kagome palideció ante el veneno de esas palabras ¿pero quien rayos era esa mujer?

Una buena patada hizo tambalear el asiento de Kikyo

-¡Houjo! ¡¿Que diablos…- se quejo Kikyo pero la protesta murió con el comentario de Kagome.

-Inuyasha tiene esposa-

Kagome no pudo evitar decirlo con orgullo y gesto desafiante. A lo que una carcajada de triunfo surgió de la parte trasera.

Kikyo se concentró enfadada en la carretera y dijo para sus adentros _no por mucho tiempo…_

-Inuyasha me comento que no vas a poner obstáculos para el divorcio- contraataco.

-¿eso te ha dicho?- Kagome estuvo tentada a decirle que debería haberlo pensado antes de acostarse con ella. –No claro… seguramente tengas razón- dijo con sonrisa picara.

-¿seguramente?-

-Si. Seguramente- afirmo Houjo.

Kagome miro hacia el mar tratando de ocultar su risa.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? ¿Esta en casa?-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-esta fuera- contesto Houjo de buena gana –de trabajo. No volverá asta finales de semana-

Kagome sintió un dolor muy profundo. No fue un dolor físico, si no fue saber que, aunque Inuyasha iba a hacer lo que había dicho, a ella le Abia dolido mucho la noticia. Al final, parecía que no iba a verlo. Eso debería facilitarle la decisión. O no.

-a todo esto- contesto de mala gana Kikyo -¿Qué no deberías de estar con el?- le dijo a Houjo.

Este la miro confundido y con gesto dramático le contesto

-¿no vez que estoy enfermo?-

-si como no…- contesto con gesto impaciente Kikyo.

-vaya parece que ya hemos llegado- interrumpió Kagome antes de que se desatara una guerra entre los dos.

Todo era desgarradoramente conocido. Las puertas de madera al pie del camino, el sendero sinuoso flaqueado por árboles que tapaban la casa, la villa grande, pintada de blanco, con las contraventanas abiertas y con azulejos naranja por el reflejo del sol.

Kagome contuvo la respiración. No pudo evitarlo, pero lo disimulo con un garrapateo como si estuviera aclarándose la garganta. Sin embargo la irrupción de esos recuerdos no era motivo para sentirse nostálgica. Se había ido de la Isla por voluntad propia, casi destrozada por… sacudió violentamente la cabeza para alejar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos Kikyo paro el coche y Kagome bajo antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Houjo tomo su maleta y ella se lo agradeció. Solo quería que le dijeran cual era su habitación y que todo terminara cuanto antes. Pero antes de que empezara a subir los escalones Kikyo se le acerco y le metió en el bolsillo un papel doblado a la mitad.

-nos veremos muy pronto Kagome- y se alejo sin mas.

-¿Kagome? ¿Nos vamos?- Houjo apareció tras la puerta y la condujo hacia el amplio pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones de invitados. Houjo le indico que la de el estaba a dos cuartos de la suya y se disculpo ya que tenia cosas que hacer prometiéndole que la visitaría mas tarde.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero en eso saco el papel que le había dado Kikyo y lo leyó atentamente.

Se puso blanca como el papel, todo le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublo por las lagrimas esto tenia que ser una broma se dijo volvio a leerlo detenidamente, se dejo caer de rodillas y se echo a llorar dolorosamente como no lo había hecho desde que salio de la villa.

_Lo siento cariño se me olvido decirte que soy _

_La prometida de Inuyasha_

_Que tu estadía aquí sea agradable._

_nos veremos muy pronto.__Besos_

Tomo con manos temblorosas su pequeño vientre y dijo entre gemidos entre cortados

MENTIRAS… solo mentiras…

Continuara…..

Hola a todos se que los he dejado un poco abandonados pero todo es por razones superiores… como ustedes también sabrán también tengo escuela y la verdad no te deja ningún respiro jaja pero no se preocupen me las he estado ingeniando y tendrán capítulos mas a menudo. Decidí esperarme a ponerlo este día ya que es mi ¡!cumpleaños!! Y una felicitación no me vendría nada mal. Bueno… saludos a todos los que han estado continuando la historia de esta adorable pareja espero sus comentarios ¡bye! n.n


	6. CAP06 DEJA VU

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**Cap. 6 DEJA VU**

Se despertó cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y por un momento no supo donde estaba, pero cuando vio el enorme dosel que cubría la cama cayo en la cuenta.

Se sentó de un salto y tuvo que agarrarse al borde del colchón cuando toda la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió nauseas, pero, afortunadamente, se le paso en seguida.

-¿puedo pasar?-

Kagome se levanto de mala gana y fue hasta la puerta. Espero que no fuese la señora Taisho. No tenia ganas de encontrarse con su suegra cuando iba con unos pantalones arrugados y una camiseta húmeda. Debió de sudar cuando estaba dormida y se sentía acalorada y pegajosa.

Para su alivio, se encontró con una doncella cuando abrió la puerta, llevaba en las manos una jarra de zumo y un baso. Kagome se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía sed.

-Gracias-

Kagome agarro la jarra, pero la chica no se movió.

-El señor Taisho pregunto si acompañara a la familia en el aperitivo antes de la cena- Le pregunto en Japonés -¿le parece bien a las siete y media?-

Kagome, que había dejado la jarra en una mesilla y estaba sirviéndose el baso, la miro con un parpadeo.

Dio un sorbo y paso a mirar el reloj. Eran casi las siete. Había dormido más de tres horas. La habrían considerado una grosera. Ni siquiera había ido a saludar al padre de Inuyasha.

-Si, claro, muy bien- de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la chica no entendía su idioma y se lo dijo en japonés.

-se lo comunicare al señor Taisho.

Kagome le sonrío antes de serrar la puerta, fue al cuarto de baño con el vaso de zumo y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quito la camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior y se metió de bajo del refrescante chorro de agua.

Media ahora mas tarde vio su propio reflejo en los espejos del armario. Afortunadamente el vestido verde esmeralda no había sufrido mucho por el viaje en la bolsa y tenia las sandalias de tacón mediano que compro en Tailandia. Llevaba las piernas desnudas. La piel todavía conservaba algo de color y decidió que le bastaba solo con lápiz en los ojos y un pintalabios. Y, afortunadamente no tenia los ojos hinchados había llorado hasta caer dormida del cansancio pero eso, no importaba ya se dijo con determinación. No creía que a nadie fuera a importarle su aspecto. Excepto, quizás, al padre de Inuyasha. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo, pero bien peinado por detrás de la oreja, quedaba correcto. Además la humedad le daba un tono más oscuro.

Abrió la puerta salio al descansillo, tomo aire y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Ya había obscurecido y el piso de abajo estaba iluminado por dentro y emitía una luz fascinante. Se dijo que eso era lo que podía conseguirse cuando el dinero no era un obstáculo y aunque lo admiro con el ojo de una experta, no sintió ninguna envidia.

Una doncella estaba esperándola al pie de la escalera para acompañarla hasta sus anfitriones. Era joven y la miro de soslayo. Eso hizo que Kagome se preguntara, una vez más, si era posible que alguien sospechara su secreto. Era imposible. La chica simplemente sentiría curiosidad y no tenia nada de malo.

La siguió por una galería abovedada que llevaba a la parte trasera de la villa. La galería estaba abierta por un costado y se podía oír el suave rumor del mar. Se pregunto si Inu no recibiría a los invitados en el exterior, pero antes de que llegaran al Porsche, la doncella entro en un enorme pabellón de cristal. El invernadero era una autentica jungla de plantas y árboles tropicales.

La doncella la anuncio e Inu no apareció, apoyado en un bastón, pero con una sonrisa de bienvenida sincera en el rostro. Kagome se dio cuenta de las arrugas, no era que estuviese demasiado mayor tenia un físico que envidiaría cualquier joven así como también el atractivo y conservaba las facciones bien parecidas a las de su hijo.

-Kagome…- la saludo cariñosamente mientras que le tomaba las dos manos con la que tenia libre y le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

-me alegro mucho de verte, pero… estas congestionada. Houjo me dijo que parecías cansada cuando llegaste-

-lo estaba- Kagome dejo que Inu no la llevara a encontrarse junto con las demás personas –lo siento, pero me quede dormida y no pude venir antes a agradecerle su invitación. También me alegro de verlo. No boy a preguntarle que tal esta. Me imagino que estará cansado de contestar a esa pregunta-

-Tienes mucha razón, cariño- Inu no le dio una palmadita en la mano y la soltó –además no tienes que disculparte por nada. Evidentemente ese sueño ha sido reparador, creo que conoces a todo el mundo, ¿no? A Isayoi, desde luego –Inu no espero a que las dos se dieran un beso gélido, que lo hizo reír mentalmente ante la obstinación de las dos mujeres y siguió –a Houjo lo conociste antes y a Sesshomaru. Seguro que te acuerdas de el. A Miroku, o debo decir al futuro sacerdote, ha venido expresamente solo para verte, pero en estos momentos esta fuera y a Kikyo, me imagino que ya la has conocido- Inu no endureció el gesto inesperadamente.

Kagome saludo a todos y se alegro de conocer a todos, menos a Kikyo. Hasta hace cinco años, los había considerado su familia, además de la de Inuyasha. Hasta a su madre, a pesar de que nunca la hubiera recibido con agrado.

Durante los minutos siguientes les contó todo lo que había hecho últimamente. Al parecer Inuyasha también les había contado lo bien que marchaba la galería gracias a su colaboración. Intento no sentirse complacida por que el estuviera impresionado por las responsabilidades que le había otorgado la señora Kaede y se pregunto si no estaría intentando tranquilizar su conciencia. Aunque, bien pensado, no sabia que su padre iba a invitarla cuando volvió a la Isla…

Durante la cena, que fue en el comedor contiguo, la conversación fue general y Kagome hablo con todos. La madre de Inuyasha mantuvo la frialdad y Kikyo mostró su resentimiento evidente por que le había robado el protagonismo en lo que ella consideraba su terreno. Sin embargo, Inu no, Houjo y Sesshomaru hicieron todo lo posible por que se sintiera cómoda. Houjo siempre había sido muy amable y su buen humor era contagioso.

Sesshomaru era el que sorpresivamente había cambiado más de todos. Cuando ella se fue de la Isla, el no era muy social que digamos, siempre estaba ocupado con cosas de la empresa y su vestimenta solo se limitaba a los trajes grises y estirados, pero en ese momento, con su cabello sumamente largo como el de Inuyasha, los vaqueros ajustados y la camisa de botones blanca parecía sacado de una revista para chicas, para ella eso era lo de menos, el cataclismo real era el estar sentada a su lado, ¡y que estuvieran bromeado como viejos amigos¡

Kagome comió poco y bebió menos. Había tomado un aperitivo antes de cenar, pero rechazo el vino. Si a alguien le extraño, cuando antes le encantaba el vino que producía la familia, nadie lo comento.

La madre de Inuyasha acababa de proponer que pasaran al salón para tomar el café cuando se oyó el rugido de una aeronave. Kagome se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era un avión. Parecía un helicóptero que iba a aterrizar. Se le seco la boca y las manos se le humedecieron. Dejo el baso de agua que tenia en la mano para que no se le cayera. Solo podía haber una explicación. Como si sospechara lo mismo, Kikyo abrió los ojos como platos en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

-¿Inuyasha?- le pregunto a Inu no, mirando a Kagome con gesto sensual en la boca –creía que no volvería hasta finales de semana ¡Ay!- se quejo al sentir un tremendo pisotón y no necesito saber de quien se trataba –¡Houjo!-

-¡UPS! ¡Lo siento! Creí haber visto a una rata- dijo en tono mordaz.

-¿en serio?- corroboro inocentemente Sesshomaru para después cruzar los brazos en su pecho en pose socarrona –entonces Deberíamos tener cuidado ya que, podríamos llegar a tener incluso víboras. ¿No es así Kikyo?-

La aludida solo se limito a lanzarles furibundas miradas de desprecio.

Ajenos los demás a sus comentarios, intervino Isayoi triunfal.

-no puede esperar tanto para verte, Kikyo- comento cariñosamente Isayoi -¿Por qué no vas a recibirlo? Estoy segura de que Inu no te excusara-

Sin embargo, Inu no intervino antes de que Kikyo se moviera.

-podría ser Miroku- añadió dirigiéndose tranquilizadoramente a Kagome –esta mañana le pedí que me mandara unos informes. A lo mejor ha decidido traérmelos en mano.

-no lo creo.-

Isayoi intento convencer a su marido de que Miroku nunca usaría el helicóptero de la empresa para algo personal y Kagome trago saliva convulsivamente. El dolor en el pecho era tan grande que pensó que moriría ahí mismo, se toco inconscientemente el vientre y un leve movimiento le recordó que tenía que ser fuerte. Por ellos. No… No podía ser Inuyasha le había prometido que… ¿Qué le había prometido? Que se mantendría al margen. No dijo nada de no estar en la Isla. Era su casa y, al fin y al cabo, Kikyo estaba allí.

-no es un asunto personal cariño- replico Inu no mientras agarraba el bastón y se levantaba con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada visiblemente molesto- parece que ya ha aterrizado. Iré a esperarlo al porche.

-puedo ir…-empezó a decir Kikyo apresuradamente antes de que Inu no rechazara la oferta con un gesto de la mano.

-ve al salón con los demás, cariño- se dirigió a Kagome con delicadeza al ver que su mirada se volvía más y más angustiada con cada comentario -tomate el café tranquilamente. Además,- agrego lanzando una inescrutable mirada a Kikyo –si es Inuyasha. Me gustaría hablar con el de algunas cosas de la empresa. ¿Lo entienden?-

Kagome miro a Kikyo y a la madre de Inuyasha y no pudo decidir cual de las dos estaba mas molesta por esas palabras.

-¡tienes que estar tranquilo!- exclamo Isayoi.

-lo estaré cuando haya hablado con mi hijo- aseguro el mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no puede hablar con el en el despacho?- le pregunto Kikyo que lo había seguido al igual que su esposa para contraatacar de nuevo. –Que ella este aquí no significa que Inuyasha no pueda entrar en su propia casa-

-Kagome. Se llama Kagome- replico Inu no parándose en seco por el comentario, con un brillo de cólera en sus orbes doradas,-ocúpate del café. Volveré en seguida.- le dijo a su desconcertada esposa.

Salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas y se hizo un silencio abrumador. Kagome aprovecho el momento para levantarse.

-si me disculpa, Isayoi, me iré a mi habitación. Ha sido un día agotador y todavía no he desecho el equipaje.-

Tardaría cinco minutos en sacar de la bolsa un par de pantalones cortos y algunas camisetas, pero la madre de Inuyasha no tenia por que saberlo aunque Kikyo sabia lo que había llevado.

-muy bien, si estas segura…-

Kagome estaba segura de que Isayoi y Kikyo no podían creerse la suerte que habían tenido.

-claro- Kagome sonrío a Houjo y Sesshomaru que la miraban con ojos entrecerrados, seguramente, reprochándole la huida.

Acercándose, los abrazo con afecto, sorprendiéndose al sentir que Sesshomaru le devolvía el abrazo susurrándole divertido lo cobarde que era. A lo que ella solo pudo responder con una triste sonrisa.

–me alegro mucho de volver a verlos. Houjo Sesshomaru. Gracias por su cariñoso recibimiento.-

Inu no acababa de llegar a la puerta de calle cuando ella entro en el vestíbulo. Se quito las sandalias para no llamar su atención y subió rápidamente al segundo piso. Cuando llego al descansillo, tenia la respiración entrecortada por los nervios y las prisas y se paro un momento para mirar abajo.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó las inconfundibles voces masculinas, le entro el pánico y se metió en su habitación. No estaba dispuesta a que Inuyasha pensara que estaba deseando verlo. Si le contaba lo del bebe, el no podía pensar que ella esperaba que cambiara de idea acerca del divorcio. No había cambiado nada. El seguía siendo un canalla mentiroso. Ella no le debía nada después de cómo se había portado en su departamento.

Fue a la ventana y vio la piscina iluminada. Inuyasha y ella solían ir a nadar cuando los demás estaban dormidos. No pudo borrar esas imágenes y volvió al dormitorio. Alguien había encendido las lámparas que había en las mesillas a ambos lados de la cama. También le habían abierto la cama; las sabanas de algodón eran blanquísimas, además, le habían desecho el equipaje, habían colgado el otro vestido en el armario y habían aguardado todo lo demás en los cajones de la cómoda.

Naturalmente, Isayoi tenía que saberlo, pero no había hecho nada para disuadirla de que se fuera. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué iba a haberlo hecho? No quería que estuviera allí. Kikyo era la favorita. Ella solo era un incordio que su marido se había empeñado en devolver a sus vidas.

Se bajo los tirantes y dejo que el vestido cayera al suelo. No llevaba sujetador y le pareció que los pechos le pesaban más que antes. Fue al cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo. Efectivamente, habían cambiado. Se los tomo en las manos y lo comprobó eran mas grandes y sensibles. Luego, se puso de lado y se paso las manos por el vientre. Las braguitas negras de encaje, que era lo único que llevaba puesto, le resaltaba la ya notoria protuberancia que confirmaba al ser vivo que estaba creciendo en su interior.

-¿te admiras?-

La voz era atrozmente conocida. Lo que no le pareció tan conocido fue la intensidad del tono. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, le habría parecido que Inuyasha estaba excitado por verla acariciarse el cuerpo. E inevitablemente se sonrojo furiosamente ante esa idea. Se cubrió rápidamente el vientre con los brazos. ¿Cuánto llevaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño? ¿La habría visto examinarse los pechos? Seguro que si, se contesto con el pulso acelerado. Por eso la miraba con ese brillo de pasión en los ojos.

Ella desvío la vista sonrojada hacia otro lado y el silencio se hizo mas tenso. Sabia que debería de taparse con una toalla, pero algo, quizá unas ganas perversas de provocarlo, le impidió hacerlo. Se pregunto que esperaba el que dijera. Inuyasha debía saber que su aparición sin avisar iba contra todas las reglas. ¡Estaban a punto de divorciarse! Su prometida estaba en el piso de abajo lo que la hizo volver de un sopetón a la realidad ¿Por qué Inuyasha le había ocultado que tenia una prometida? ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Que esa era la verdadera y única razón de que se hubiera presentado en su apartamento pidiéndole el divorcio y la más importante era ¿Por qué aún sabiendo todo eso se había acostado con ella? Era injustificable por su parte y ella era estupida por no expulsarlo inmediatamente de su habitación.

-¿un deja vu Inuyasha?- pregunto ella, que sabia que el también sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Y vio como en un instante sus pupilas se dilataban y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Si se dijo el mentalmente eso era lo mas parecido a un deja vu.

Continuara…

Kagomechaan……………….

Hola a todos mis queridos amigos si lo se, ha pasado bastante tiempo y les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas pues no me encontraba en el país. Pero no se preocupen pues no estuve sin hacer nada donde estaba. Aquí les dejo dos capítulos a manera de disculpa y ahora si estén atentos pues serán mas continuos espero sus comentarios o saludos las verdad si se les extraño, Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor cyao.

Gracias y saludos con cariño a:

**Mirnasha**

**Mirna**

**Nadja-chan**

**Skuld Dark**

**tania56**

**ale-cullen**

**setsuna17**

**CullenFianceé**

**Le notte**

**Dark_yuki**

**Skuld Dark**

**Anyyguizz**

**sonia sandria**

**HEYLIN**

**Lorena**

**Chie Abi**

**Blandy**

**ryomahellsing**

**yitaaome**

**lenoresk**

**mirnasha**

**kesiichan**

**Por sus comentarios y seguir de cerca a esta maravillosa pareja inukag muchas gracias. **


	7. CAP07 CONTENIENDO EL DESEO

UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE

Cap.7 Conteniendo el deseo

Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, si no lo hacia, sabe dios de lo que seria capas de hacerle a aquella endemoniada mujer.

-No- contesto Inuyasha al cabo de un rato lo que para Kagome le pareció una eternidad.-ponte algo encima, quiero hablar contigo. Te esperare en la habitación de al lado-

-el dormitorio

-no, la sala. ¡Date prisa!- ordeno algo nervioso, algo había en aquella mujer que…

Ella volvió a mirar su reflejo con gesto ausente e inocente.

-A lo mejor no quiero vestirme. He subido para acostarme. Estoy cansada. Creo que deberías irte. Al fin y acabo allá abajo alguien, esperaba con ansias a que volvieras. Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.-

Espeto dándole la espalda para que Inuyasha no notara el temblor de sus labios.

-Mañana por la mañana no estaré aquí-

Replico Inuyasha entre dientes al saber que sabía lo de Kikyo. –Tengo que ir a una reunión muy importante en Tokyo. Durara dos días. Volveré a finales de semana.-

-Eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Kagome, sin saber como, lo pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Ponte algo- Inuyasha descolgó una bata de seda del ganchillo de la puerta.-esto será suficiente-

Kagome no se molesto en agarrar la bata, que callo al suelo. Inuyasha soltó una maldición en su idioma, se acerco a ella y su reflejo apareció tras ella en el espejo mientras se agachaba para recoger la bata y luego se la coloco encima de los hombros.

-Pontela- insistió el con un tono ronco y áspero. –O no me hago responsable de mis actos-

-¡OH! ¡Caray! ¡Estoy aterrada!-

Kagome estaba empezando a pasárselo bien aunque sabia que estaba jugando con fuego. Inuyasha no era de los que se tomaban una provocación a la ligera y su expresión hizo que ella contuviera el aliento.

-Kagome- el tono era levemente amenazante.

El fue a envolverla con la bata, pero ella se aparto. La bata volvió a caer a l suelo y el le rozo los pechos con la mano. La sensación fue enloquecedora, una mezcla de sensibilidad cautivadora y de deseo ardiente. Quería que el le pasara la palma de la mano por la delicada piel, quería que se inclinara y se metiera un pezón anhelante en la boca. Las miradas se encontraron en el espejo y ella noto que el sabia lo que estaba sintiendo. Eso le fastidio y avergonzó porque no quería que el pensara que había ido allí con la esperanza de reiniciar la relación. Se agacho, recogió la bata, se la puso y ato el cinturón con fuerza.

-muy bien- dijo ella con voz firme y la dignidad que le quedaba. –vamos a la sala. No puedo imaginarme que podemos decirnos, pero estoy segura que vas a aclarármelo-

Inuyasha se aparto un poco para dejarla pasar y ella tuvo que rozarlo. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro de seda, camisa gris perla y la corbata suelta. Su aspecto era muy distinto al que tenia cuando fue a su piso, pero ella sabia que podía ser igual de imponente en Jersey y Vaqueros.

La sala estaba un poco oscura, y Kagome encendió las lámparas para mitigar la sensación de vulnerabilidad. ¿Por qué había ido Inuyasha a su habitación? ¿No podía haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para decirle lo que tuviera que decirle? Entonces se acordó de que a la mañana siguiente se iba a Tokyo y por lo menos, se ahorraría la posible humillación de que el fuera al cuarto de baño y se la encontrara vomitando.

Aun así la alteraba. Era alto, moreno y peligroso. La habitación se hizo más pequeña repentinamente, mas intima. Tuvo la sensación de que el había adivinado lo del embarazo y la domino el pánico. Quiso sentarse, pero Inuyasha no hizo amago de hacerlo y ella tampoco quiso darle el placer de invitarlo a que se sintiera cómodo. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con toda la frialdad que pudo, aunque tenia el estomago revuelto y amenazaba con ponerla en una situación , por favor…ahora no…

Inuyasha se quedo en el arco que daba al dormitorio. Estaba cansado y sabía que no era el mejor momento para tener una conversación con la que pronto seria su ex mujer. Que hubiera desaparecido en cuanto oyó el helicóptero demostraba que no quería verlo. ¿Por qué no había seguido el consejo de su madre y la había llamado al día siguiente desde Tokyo para cerciorarse de que había recibido los documentos del divorcio? Porque la verdad es que quería saber que había pretendido la anciana Kaede al llamarlo.

-recibí una llamada telefónica- comento el.

-¿una llamada?- repitió ella con tono vacilante. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-

-la llamada fue de la anciana Kaede, tu jefa- contesto Inuyasha, que capto un brillo de preocupación en los ojos de Kagome.

-¿Kaede?- pregunto ella despreocupadamente cosa que no logro engañarlo -¿Cómo…?

-¿te preguntas como me localizo? ¿Te acuerdas que yo la llame? Estaba buscándote para decirte que mi padre quería verte y, evidentemente, su teléfono conservo el numero del Mio y ella lo apunto-

-¿para que iba a querer la anciana Kaede ponerse en contacto contigo?- Kagome trago saliva.

-una vez vendió una estatuilla de bronce a mi padre, ¿no?-

Una estatuilla que, además, había encontrado ella. Entonces conoció a Inu no Taisho y a su hijo…

-¿y que quería? ¿Quería decirle a tu padre que había encontrado algo interesante?-

Inuyasha apretó los labios.

-¿te parece probable cuando sabe que esta enfermo?-

Kagome sintió un escalofrío.

-no se que pensar. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú en vez de jugar al gato y al ratón?

-no es un juego- Inuyasha se soltó otro botón del cuello de la camisa y entrecerró los ojos- tu jefa esta preocupada por tu salud, no por la de mi padre. Me dijo que estas… débil. Me pidió que no hiciera nada que te molestara. ¿A que crees que se refería? ¿Qué le has contado?-

-bueno, evidentemente, no le he contado la verdad- replico ella rápidamente. –tu ya sabias que no me encontraba bien cuando me llamaste. La señora Kaede se preocupa por mí.-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso- el hizo una pausa y Kagome noto que el se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado al hablar- pero me dijiste que había sido un resfriado. Los resfriados no suelen causar tanta preocupación.-

-ya… pero ella es una persona muy atenta- Kagome hizo un gesto de impotencia – a lo mejor no se confía de que tu… no…

-no ¿Qué, Kagome?-

Inuyasha se acerco peligrosamente y Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no moverse.

-no vayas a conseguir que haga una idiotez- contesto ella precipitadamente. –Kikyo estará preguntándose donde estarás…

-Kikyo confía en mi…- afirmo el con tono de molestia por haberse puesto a la defensiva -¿crees que no le he dicho a donde iba? ¿Crees que me he escabullido para ver a la mujer de la que estoy deseando librarme y no le he dicho a Kikyo lo que iba a hacer?-

Kagome tenía la cabeza gacha y sintió como se le iban empañando los ojos a medida que el hablaba sin saber que cada palabra era como un puñal ardiendo clavándosele poco a poco en el corazón, se sintió mareada y cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de controlarse. Arrugo los labios y lo miro a la cara dolida.

-no-contesto con un hilo de voz.

-mejor, porque habrías estado muy equivocada.-

Inuyasha estaba furioso aunque no sabia por que. Ahí estaba Kagome, en casa de sus padres y mas hermosa que nunca, mirándolo de una forma que hizo que se arrepintiera de cada palabra hiriente hacia ella, y el no lo soportaba. No quería que ella estuviera allí; no quería que le recordara lo que fueron una vez, lo que sintió…lo que estaba sintiendo…

-Kikyo y yo nos comprendemos-

Concluyo Inuyasha. Sintiendo huecas y sin sentido sus palabras lo que lo enfureció aún mas.

-bueno, mejor para ustedes- Kagome sintió cierta indignación, pero la prefería al dolor que había sentido. –si has venido a decirme eso, ¿Qué estas esperando? Me encantaría acostarme.-

Contesto amargamente al sentir que los mareos venían de nuevo. Necesitaba serenarse se dijo o no le haría bien al bebe.

Inuyasha resoplo desesperado y espero a serenarse.

-¿a que has venido Kagome?-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿a que he venido?- replico Kagome sorprendida –lo sabes muy bien. Tu padre me lo pidió.-

-podrías haberlo rechazado-

-¿rechazar a un hombre moribundo? ¿Por quien me has tomado?-

-no lo se ¿verdad?- Inuyasha apretó los dientes -¿Quién eres Kagome? ¿Una santa o una pecadora? No consigo saberlo con certeza-

-bueno yo no tengo ese dilema- replico ella con desprecio –eres un egoísta de la cabeza a los pies-

-¿tu no lo eres?- Inuyasha no sabia por que se había metido en eso, pero no podía salir –supongo que así justificas por que me abandonaste. ¿O acaso tienes que seguir recordándote que cometiste un error tan ruin?- espeto Inuyasha con el dolor y la cólera que había estado acumulando todos esos años.

-¡no fue un error!- exclamo dolida por los recuerdos.

-no se por que, pero me cuesta creerlo. ¿No es un poco hipócrita portar el estandarte de moral cuando hace unos casi irrelevantes tres meses estabas abierta de piernas conmigo encima?-

Todo sonó mucho peor aderezado con su acento. Antes de poder evitarlo, Kagome le propino un tortazo en la cara y se arrepintió al instante que vio como un hilillo de sangre sumergía de su labio izquierdo. Nunca en su vida había hecho tal cosa con alguien, pero ya era tarde. Inuyasha perdió el escaso dominio de si mismo que le quedaba. Soltó una bola de maldiciones en su idioma que ella no entendió, la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca y la atrajo contra si.

-si es lo que quieres, no voy a quejarme.-

-Inuyasha…- se quejo ella inútilmente.

-¡cállate!

-No puedes…

-cállate- repitió el.

La agarro del pelo, le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y la beso ardientemente en la boca. Ella supo que estaba perdida. La furia y la desesperación hicieron que no pudiera ser delicado con ella. La apoyo contra la pared y su lengua se abrió paso vorazmente dentro de la de ella.

Quería arrancarle la bata y poseerla. Comprobó que la vulnerabilidad de ella no era disuasoria.

El gemido de protesta que dejo escapar Kagome debería haberlo avergonzado, pero no lo hizo. Solo sirvió para desquiciarlo más todavía. Le abrió ferozmente la bata y clavo los ojos en los sonrosados pezones erectos, el vientre poco abultado y en los rizos que ocultaban su feminidad.

-eres realmente hermosa- susurro el apresuradamente cerca de sus labios. -Te deseo.-

Kagome logro soltarse las muñecas y lo araño en las mejillas. No le hizo sangre, pero cuando le tiro de sus largos cabellos hacia atrás, el dejo escapar un gemido.

-no finjas que no me deseas también-

Ella le tiraba del pelo para apartarle la cabeza, pero el tono de su voz acabo con toda su firmeza.

-yo… yo no te deseo…

Sin embargo, sus labios dijeron otra cosa cuando el volvió a besarla. La pasión contenida se desbordo entre ellos con cada movimiento de su lengua y, cuando le mordió el labio inferior, ella se colgó de su cuello.

-para esto has venido, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el mientras le quitaba la bata.- estas decidida a destrozarme-

-no- contesto ella dejando escapar unas lágrimas mientras la bata caía al suelo.

Inuyasha no la escucho. Estaba acariciándole los hombros, la espalda y el trasero. La tomo de las nalgas, la estrecho contra si y se contoneo dándole una pequeña pero profunda embestida para que ella notara claramente su fuerte y dolorosa erección.

-¿lo notas?- pregunto el con un tono ronco. –claro que lo notas. ¿Sabes lo que es tenerte tan cerca y no estar dentro de ti?-

-Inuyasha…

-me vuelves loco- siguió el mientras se contoneaba entre sus piernas de nuevo.- completamente loco, pero aun así quiero que estés mas cerca de mi, con las piernas abiertas para aliviarme del tormento que me infliges.-

-Inuyasha…

-no intentes convencerme de que no se lo que digo, lo se Kagome, te lo aseguro.-

.Inuyasha por favor…

El tono suplicante lo atravesó, pero no podía pararse para oír razonamientos. Metió la mano entre el pelo de ella. Le levanto la cabeza y silencio cualquier queja con la boca. Fue un beso profundo y erótico. Una confirmación de todo lo que le había dicho. La arrastro hacia un punto en donde nada importaba, solo que siguiera besándola.

El estaba quitándose la camisa y la corbata con la mano que le quedaba libre y ella, que dios se apiadara de ella, se aferraba a su cuello y le clavaba las unas en el cuerpo que olía maravillosamente a hombre. Se rozaba contra el, se deleitaba con el roce de su torso duro contra los pechos de ella.

Entonces, llamaron levemente a la puerta. Los dos se quedaron quietos un instante. Fue como si se hubieran quedados petrificados. Inuyasha hundió la cara en el cuello de ella y Kagome dejo caer la cabeza hacia la pared.

-Kagome-

A ella se le seco la boca. Creyó que Inuyasha había gritado su nombre, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el no podía decir nada y de que había sido otra voz, increíblemente parecida a la de Inuyasha, la que ella había oído.

Kagome aparto la cabeza de Inuyasha para que pudiera leerle los labios. Le dijo que era su padre con un gesto de espanto evidente y el asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto ella con un hilo de voz mientras el la cubría con la bata y le daba un beso rápido a lo que ella le correspondió automáticamente. –no puede encontrarte aquí. Tienes que marcharte-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el con sarcasmo.- ¿esperas que me esconda en el cuarto de baño hasta que se vaya?-

-es una idea-

-ni hablar- replico el arrogante.

-kagome…- se hizo un silencio persuasivo. -¿Hay alguien contigo? Puedo volver luego si lo prefieres.- añadió Inu no.

-no yo…

Kagome busco desesperadamente una respuesta mientras pedía a Inuyasha con la mirada que desapareciera. El se limito a abrocharse descuidadamente los botones, a medio meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones y agarro la corbata en una mano. Entonces, para espanto de ella, fue a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Cruzo con determinación la puerta sin prestarle atención a su padre.

Inu no que no tardo en quitar su cara de interrogante miro varias veces hacia ambos lados hasta que ato cabos, se llevo una mano a la boca para así tratar de reprimir inevitable sonrisa.

-salvada por los pelos… - dijo burlón. Y supo que su hijo lo había escuchado pues apretó el paso.

-¡OH! Por cierto…-agrego. A lo que Inuyasha aminoro el paso sin voltearse –te ves lindo sonrojado- casi se parte de la risa internamente cuando el aludido gruño una maldición al tropezarse pues nuevamente había acelerado su huida.

Inu no lo vio doblar la esquina y su cara burlona dio paso a una letal sonrisa.

-esto…-dijo volteando hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kagome. – será divertido…

Continuara…


	8. CAP08 VERDADES A MEDIAS

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**CAP.8 Verdades a Medias.**

Ante su sorpresa, Kagome durmió asombrosamente bien. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, había pensado que se quedaría despierta durante horas dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día y la noche. Sin embargo, perdió la conciencia en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. No era una conciencia tranquila. Lo que había hecho, lo que había permitido que hiciera Inuyasha, era imperdonable. Se merecía pasarse la noche reprendiéndose por su necedad. Aunque también cayó en la cuenta de que, si se había dormido tan fácilmente, había sido en part6e por el embarazo. Se puso de espaldas y observo el sol que entraba por las ranuras que había entre las cortinas.

En su hogar, inquieta por todo lo que se le avecinaba, los sueños estaban repletos de imágenes angustiosas, pero la noche anterior había estado tan agotada, que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se encontraba descansada, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. En realidad, desde que Inuyasha reapareció en su vida.

Sin embargo, tenia que levantarse para enfrentar todo lo que le esperaba, y no se refería a las nauseas de todos los días. ¿Qué habría pensado Inu no cuando su hijo abrió la puerta y salio de su habitación con la ropa fuera de lugar y sin dar ninguna explicación? Fue hacia el pasillo como si no estuviera dispuesto a contestar ninguna pregunta sobre su presencia allí. Era fácil imaginarse lo que habría pensado al encontrar a su hijo con la mujer de la que estaba divorciándose. Al fin y acabo, había recibido los primeros documentos el día anterior al salir del trabajo. Que el no los hubiera firmado no les restaba ninguna veracidad.

Aparto las sabanas y comprobó que había dormido sin la enorme camiseta que se ponía siempre. Sin embargo, se había sentido humillada al haberse quedado sola para enfrentar la evidente perplejidad de Inu no y no era de extrañar que estuviera desorientada cuando el se fue. El padre de Inuyasha miro a su hijo como si no entendiera la situación. Luego miro a Kagome, observo que solo llevaba puesta una bata y su rostro confundido adopto una expresión de comprenderlo todo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar. Sabía muy bien que tenia los labios inflamados y las mejillas congestionadas. Inu no, no era tonto. Tuvo que adivinar exactamente lo que había interrumpido. Por eso rehúso la invitación de ella para que entrara.

- no te preocupes, Kagome- se había excusado mientras miraba el pasillo como si esperara que su hijo reapareciera.

- si no necesitas nada, te deseo buenas noches. Que duermas bien cariño. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin que Kagome se diera cuenta de que a penas contenía los deseos de reírse a todo pulmón. Esos dos se delataban solos se dijo con diversión.

Una doncella le llevo el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba. Cuando salio del cuarto de baño, se encontró una bandeja con zumo, café y unos bollos en la mesilla. Espero que la chica no hubiera oído más de la cuenta, pero si lo había oído no pasaba nada. La gente vomitaba por los diversos más motivos. El olor a café era repelente, pero se comió un trozo de un bollo. Estaba muy bueno y recordó haber leído que la comida podía aliviar las nauseas matutinas. Se comió dos bollos y se termino el zumo. Incluso acabo tomándose media taza de café y para su sorpresa se encontró bastante bien.

Se puso una camiseta rosa un poco holgada sin mangas y un pantalón corto a juego. El color le favorecía y se sujeto el pelo con una coleta de caballo que la hacia lucir como una adolescente. Entonces con cierto recelo, Salio de la habitación. Eran las nueve pasadas y podría encontrarse con alguien. No estaba pensando en Inuyasha, se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar si se habría ido.

Se encontró con Sesshomaru, que estaba tocando el piano en la sala de música.

Cruzo el vestíbulo y se paro en la puerta admirando su forma de tocar. Se veía tan relajado se dijo sorprendida. Aunque era imposible que el hubiera oído sus pasos, levanto la cabeza.

-¡Kagome!- exclamo mientras se levantaba del taburete. Kagome pego un brinco ante la forma tan animada en que pronuncio su nombre. Se dirigió hacia ella y su sorpresa fue mayor al comprobar que también el llevaba pantalones cortos y playera, realmente se veía tan relajado...

-¿has dormido bien?- le pregunto -¿no estas cansada después de... el viaje?- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa tanto como su forma tan gentil de dirigirse hacia ella, sonrojada hasta las orejas le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-muy bien- contesto ella mientras se preguntaba si la madre se Sesshomaru aprobaría el beso en la mejilla que le había dado. – veo que hoy no trabajas...

Cuando ella se marcho de la Isla, Sesshomaru ejercía como presidente de la compañía siempre ocupado de aquí para allá atareado con sus impecables trajes hechos a la medida y con esa mirada que haría que se congelara hasta el mismísimo polo norte. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tanto? No es que fuera para mal al contrario su mirada dorada tenia una calidez antes inexistente y lo hacia ver mas atractivo y vivas, ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Se pregunto sonrojada.

Sesshomaru se la quedo mirando un instante pensativo y le sonrío de medio lado al verla sonrojarse –Hoy no- contesto el sin dar mas explicaciones...

-¿has desayunado? Si quieres puedo pedirle a sayo que...

-ya he desayunado, gracias- Kagome hecho una ojeada a la sala iluminada por el sol –es una habitación preciosa y muy silenciosa, ha cambiado muy poco desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí. La verdad es que este era mi sitio preferido de la villa.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo y paseo la vista a la sala al igual que ella. Deteniéndose nuevamente en ella y le sonrío –si, lo se- ella se sonrojo al instante y desvío la mirada nerviosa –me sorprende que no la hayas encontrado aburrida como la mayoría Kagome.

La noche anterior el pareció extrañamente alegre, pero en ese momento sus facciones varoniles transmitían un claro aire de melancolía.

-eso depende de lo que busques- susurro ella, en un claro intento de devolverle la alegría.

Sesshomaru se la quedo mirando directamente a los ojos -¿Qué buscas tu Kagome?- pregunto lacónico para después levantar ambas cejas -¿solo quieres éxito en el trabajo?-

-no se lo que quiero- contesto de igual manera, aunque no podía ser mas cierto -¿Dónde esta todo el mundo? ¿Están desayunando?- pregunto en un claro intento de cambiar la conversación a lo que Sesshomaru le siguió el juego no sin antes verla con curiosidad ante tal cambio tan brusco.

-mi padre no suele bajar antes del almuerzo y mi madre normalmente pasa la mañana con el. Miroku dijo que volvería al monasterio por unos asuntos y... el otro estupido, mal nacido y rastrero de mi hermano se marcho con un aire muy raro hace una hora más o menos.

-¿Inuyasha?- Kagome lo pregunto con asombro y cierto nerviosismo. Porque no había oído el helicóptero, aunque también sintió cierto alivio.

-si, Inuyasha- confirmo Sesshomaru –dijo que volvería mañana por la tarde o algo por el estilo.

-¿mañana por la tarde?-

-si, mañana por la tarde- contesto Sesshomaru con tono burlón por aquel juego de palabras -¿Cómo piensas entretenerte hasta entonces?-

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente.

-no se que quieres decir. No he venido a ver a Inuyasha-

-¿No?...

El no parecía muy convencido, de hecho parecía que disfrutaba con jugarle bromas. Se pregunto si los padres de Inuyasha también pensarían lo mismo, por no decir del propio Inuyasha.

-tu padre quería verme- Kagome se entrelazo los dedos de las manos. –yo no podía... no quise negarme-

-ya...- Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Era tan alto que Inuyasha e incluso ligeramente mas alto y su sonrisa burlona tenia algo indescifrable. – si tu lo dices yo no boy a discutírtelo, a lo mejor la manera en que hablas de el altere mi criterio.-

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y quiso marcharse en busca de una compañía mas agradable, pero el extendió los brazos casi sin contener la risa.

-lo siento, lo siento...- se disculpo Sesshomaru para la sorpresa de la chica. –soy un bicho, lo se. No me hagas caso Kagome.- dijo entre risas y abrazándola para que no huyera. –ya se. Crucemos el jardín y demos un paseo-

-no se si...- Kagome bacilo un momento.

-OH... vamos, ¿si?- poniendo su mejor cara de lastima -¡Dios!- dijo Kagome.- ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Sesshomaru?- mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza ante sus ojos.

-me lo comí y las sobras las tire al fondo del mar- contesto con la cara de aquel Sesshomaru que había conocido antes de irse y en cierto modo la asusto. Pero al instante volvió a aquella mirada de cachorro desvalido. Maldito Sesshomaru, se dijo mentalmente esa cara... esa cara... no, Kagome no mires esa cara... –si quieres, podemos quedarnos en la piscina. Se que te encanta nadar- ella habría podido tomárselo como otro comentario en doble sentido pero prefirió ignorarlo. Además ponerse un traje de baño no le pareció muy buena idea dada en la condición en la que se encontraba.

-prefiero el paseo- Sesshomaru río burlonamente al saberse vencedor. La tomo sorpresivamente de la mano y la condujo hacia su destino. Kagome no protesto ante tal muestra de afecto al fin y acabo ya lo consideraba como un muy buen amigo. Lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Era preferible a quedarse ahí esperando la llegada de su suegra y Kikyo. Salieron por la sala que utilizaban durante el día. Era una habitación preciosa solo empañada por el recuerdo de la discusión que tuvo con Inuyasha la mañana antes de marcharse de la Isla, para bien. Al menos, ella creyó que era para bien, se dijo mientras seguía todavía de la mano a Sesshomaru a trabes de las puertas corredizas. En esos momentos, estaba tan confusa, que no sabia que pensar. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue marcharse.

Sesshomaru afirmo mas su agarre en su mano como sabiendo lo que estaba ella pensando y efectivamente el lo sabia pues el había escuchado claramente aquella discusión, aquella mañana sus padres no se encontraban en la villa y el había vuelto por asuntos de trabajo. Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia.

Afortunadamente, el Porsche no albergaba malos recuerdos y bajaron los escalones que llevaban a la enorme piscina redonda. Rodearon las casetas de madera que servían de vestuarios y sauna y siguieron el sendero entre césped bien cortado. Todo era maravilloso, pero hacia un calor increíble. Kagome, que no metió crema protectora cuando hizo el equipaje, espero no quemarse. Sin embargo nada en ese viaje estaba saliendo como lo había previsto y tenía que revisar sus perspectivas.

Una agradable brisa los recibió cuando llegaron a la arena. Kagome se soltó de la mano de Sesshomaru, riendo como una cría se quito las sandalias, las tomo de las tiaras y salio corriendo hacia el mar.

Sesshomaru se había sorprendido ante tal conducta tan espontánea. Ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido habría hecho tal cosa. solo se hubieran limitado a criticar el lugar y quejarse de todo. Kagome si que lo sorprendía a cada momento que estaba junto a ella y para su sorpresa era agradable estar a su lado, lo hacia sentirse como una persona común y corriente, con ella no era el heredero de una de las familias mas ricas del oriente. Sino, simplemente era Sesshomaru y punto. Su hermano si que era un idiota. Se dijo, con melancolía. Lo que el daría por encontrar a una persona como ella...

-¡tranquila!- exclamo Sesshomaru mientras intentaba seguirla –tenemos toda la mañana. ¿Sabes? Pareces un duende rosado jajaja- Kagome volteo de inmediato solo para sacarle la lengua, a lo que el siguió burlándose.

Kagome Sintió el frescor del agua en los pies y se acordó que esa era la mejor hora para bañarse antes de que saliera más el sol y pudiera quemarla incluso dentro del agua.

-tienes que aprender a relajarte Kagome- le comento Sesshomaru con la respiración un poco entrecortada – ahora no estas en tu país- a esa mujer si que le sobraban energías a pesar del inmenso calor y la humedad.

Kagome se pregunto por que Sesshomaru se conformaba con solo pasar su tiempo en la Isla cuando su padre trabajaba tan poco en ese momento. Siempre pensó que el trabajo para el estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, ya que nunca lo vio pararse aunque fuera solo para tomarse una taza de café con su familia, cuando ella despertaba el ya se había ido y cuando se retiraban a dormir el todavía no regresaba del trabajo.

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no estoy en mi casa?- pregunto con la vista clavada en el agua que le bañaba los pies -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto repentinamente mirándolo a los ojos -¿a caso te han mandado a que me vigiles?-

Sesshomaru se la quedo mirando un buen rato sorprendido ante su pregunta tan directa, se cruzo de brazos y levantó una ceja -¿crees que me prestaría a tal cosa?- pregunto en un tono bastante ofendido.

Kagome levantó ambas cejas en forma burlona. -¿debo considerar eso como un si?-

-¡no!- esta vez su tono si que parecía indignado. –Pensé que te gustaría estar acompañada, nada más.-

Kagome se lo quedo mirando un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo directa y poco delicada que había sido su pregunta, se dio la vuelta no aguantando más la vergüenza. –OK, este... bien, lo siento. Y... ¿y que haces? ¿Ya no trabajas para tu padre?-

-estoy seguro de que mis problemas no te interesan, Kagome...-

Uy... ahora si que lo hiciste enojar, se recrimino ella. Tonta Kagome...

-lo... lo siento, yo no...- trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpida por el.

-no importa, dejémoslo así- revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Se poso a su lado y juntos se quedaron admirando las apacibles olas. Apretó la mandíbula y la miro de reojo. –pero... de lo que si tengo curiosidad es de tu relación con... Inuyasha. ¿Sabes que... que va a casarse con Kikyo en cuanto este divorciado?-

-si, lo se. Ella me lo contó- su vista seguía clavada hacia el inmenso mar azul. Pero a el no se le escapo aquel destello de tristeza que surco su rostro al mencionar aquellas palabras.

Apretó los puños airado.- ¿te lo contó? ¿Porque?- aquella maldita si que se las iba a pagar. Si Inuyasha no le había contado nada, como era lo que tenia sospechado era por algo ¿no? Pero como también era de suponer la maldita zorra de Kikyo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Eso es lo de menos Sesshomaru. Quiere el Divorcio y punto final-

-no, no es punto final- tomo sus hombros con ambas manos y la miro fijamente. – No hace ninguna falta que Inyasha se divorciara, a no ser que realmente quisiera hacerlo claro-

Kagome se llevo ambas manos al pecho reteniendo la respiración. -¿Qué... que quieres decir?- pregunto Kagome con un nudo en el estomago.

Sesshomaru la estaba mirando de una mirada tan extraña y penetrante que...

-quiero decir que yo estaba dispuesto a darle a mi padre el nieto que tanto anhela. Pero... desgraciadamente...- apretó mas el agarre en los hombros de Kagome y desvío el rostro levemente avergonzado. –Yo... yo no le sirvo-

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. -¿No... No le sirves? No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir, Digo...-

Sesshomaru se inclino más a su rostro y su mirada se hizo más penetrante.

-Kagome... – agacho un instante su mirada sonrojado y la levanto con mas determinación –Yo... no le sirvo porque... soy incapaz de dárselos.- sus ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de su hermano y su padre, se cristalizaron de dolor y angustia contenida. – Yo... No puedo, No puedo tener Hijos Kagome-

Continuara...

Hola a todos se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice y verdaderamente lo siento. La verdad es que estaba ansiosa por saludar pero por motivos de salud no me era posible. Ya no hay de que preocuparse pues afortunadamente ya estoy mejor. Quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que estén siguiendo esta hermosa historia y especialmente a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios de verdad que estoy agradecida. Próximamente actualizare la otra historia que por ahí quedo estancada afortunadamente ya tengo mucho adelantado jajajajaja Gracias de nuevo espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo y no coman ansias que los que vienen les hará arrancarse los pelos jajaja bueno nos veremos pronto ¡bye bye Mina!

Besos a todos y que estén bien n.n ¡Los Quiero!


	9. CAP9 CONFUSION

Sesshomaru la estaba mirando de una mirada tan extraña y penetrante que...

-quiero decir que yo estaba dispuesto a darle a mi padre el nieto que tanto anhela. Pero... desgraciadamente...- apretó mas el agarre en los hombros de Kagome y desvío el rostro levemente avergonzado. –Yo... yo no le sirvo-

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. -¿No... No le sirves? No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir, Digo...-

Sesshomaru se inclino más a su rostro y su mirada se hizo más penetrante.

-Kagome... – agacho un instante su mirada sonrojado y la levanto con mas determinación –Yo... no le sirvo porque... soy incapaz de dárselos.- sus ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de su hermano y su padre, se cristalizaron de dolor y angustia contenida. – Yo... No puedo, No puedo tener Hijos Kagome-

**UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE**

**(Si… Aquel milagro lo cambiaria Todo)**

**Cap. 9 Confusión**

Kagome estaba helada… no, estupefacta. Si, esa era la palabra que se acercaba mas a lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. ¿Sabría algo Inuyasha? Era una situación tan descarnada que creía imposible que no lo supiera.

-Sesshomaru… yo… Lo siento- Kagome sabia que eso era insuficiente, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Sesshomaru la miro directamente a los ojos en silencio y le sonrío aflojando el agarre en sus hombros.

-No importa- replico el con resignación. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos mirando hacia el mar, se estiro perezosamente y volvió su mirada dorada nuevamente hacia Kagome, esta vez sin ocultar emoción alguna. Kagome pensó que no había visto tanta tristeza y dolor en una persona.

-¿vamos mas lejos?- pregunto el estirando su mano hacia ella en señal de invitación.

Caminaron casi un kilómetro por la playa y volvieron más animadamente. Para alivio de Kagome, la conversación tan dolorosa que habían mantenido quedo en segundo termino al lograr esta animarlo un poco con tontas anécdotas de su niñez, y estuvo tan pendiente de no tocar temas delicados que se olvido completamente del calor que hacia.

Sin embargo, cuando tomaron el camino de vuelta al porche, noto que los hombros le escocían. Se miro los brazos y comprobó con pesar que los tenia rojos, por lo que era fácil suponer que tendría la cara como un tomate. Algo que la fastidio mucho cuando se encontró con su suegra y Kikyo en el porche protegidas por un toldo a rayas.

Necesito mucho valor para avanzar hacia ellas. Además, se encontraba bastante aturdida. Una situación que no mejoro cuando Sesshomaru se disculpo y entro en la villa no sin antes murmurarle (suerte, cuñadita) en tono burlón. Y hubiera ido a darle su merecido si no la hubiera distraído el saludo nada cortes de su suegra.

-Hola Kagome, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Estamos tomando café-

Kagome sabia que su suegra no tenia ningún interés en que la acompañara, solo quería complicarle la situación tan incomoda. Evidentemente, sabia que Kagome habría preferido irse a su cuarto y untarse un poco de crema en los brazos y los hombros, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de torturarla.

Kagome, que estaba dispuesta a no hacer nada que empeorara la situación, esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-Gracias- dijo antes de sentarse en una butaca junto a Kikyo.

El olor a café le daba nauseas y, cuando su suegra pidió a la doncella que llevara otra taza, Kagome se humedeció los labios resecos.

-¿te importaría que tomara Agua?-

-¿Agua?- Izayoi la miro inquisitivamente, para luego resoplar con frustración -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?-

-Tengo calor y mucha sed. Si no te importa…-

-no esta acostumbrada a nuestro clima- cometo Kikyo con desden –parece un cangrejo, a lo mejor prefiere irse a su habitaci… ¡ay! ¡¿Quien me mojo?- se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento roja de ira, sacudiéndose el costoso vestido.

-¡ups! ¡Lo siento Kikyo!- esta volteo hacia la persona que se estaba disculpando sin arrepentimiento alguno en el tono exageradamente fingido que uso y para sorpresa de todas era Sesshomaru que la miraba burlonamente desde la segunda planta –se me callo- dijo enseñando el gran baso que sostenía en su mano, conteniendo apenas la risa, pero otra no hizo esfuerzo alguno en remitirla.

-¡¿ese que se esta riendo es Houjo?- ladro ella, yendo a paso furioso hacia el interior de la villa.

-Izayoi, si no te importa…- se excuso Kagome mientras se levantaba, dispuesta a aprovechar la situación para escabullirse -¿te importaría decirle a la doncella que me lleve el agua a mi habitación?-

-¿no puedes quedarte un par de minutos?- le pregunto Izayoi con los dientes apretados –Hoy no hemos tenido el momento de hablar. ¿No quieres saber que tal esta mi Marido?-

-claro que quiero saber como esta Inu no- dijo Kagome sentándose inmediatamente de nuevo en su asiento –Es solo que he pensado…-

-Me imagino lo que has pensado. Estoy segura que preferirías no tener esta conversación- la interrumpió tajantemente –sin embargo, dejemos clara una cosa, Kagome. Yo no aprobé bajo ningún concepto que Inu no te invitara. Independientemente de lo que el diga, no eres bienvenida en mi casa. Una vez que lo has visto, espero que te marches en cuanto sea correcto-

-¿entonces porque permitiste que Inuyasha se pusiera en contacto conmigo?- Kagome suspiro pesadamente ocultando el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras tan hirientes -¿Por qué no fingiste haber hablado conmigo y que yo lo había rechazado?-

Izayoi miraba hacia un punto indefinido y luego la miro fijamente a ella –porque mi marido no lo habría aceptado nunca. Además, quiero demasiado a Inuyasha como para mentirle-

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y se arrepintió enseguida, por tal comentario. Volvió a sentirse mareada y se agarro a los brazos de la butaca para sosegarse. Desgraciadamente, Izayoi se dio cuanta y por un momento creyó ver cierta preocupación en ella pero fue imposible confirmarlo pues se levanto y camino hacia el interior.

-ve a tu habitación. Si no puedes dominarte ni cinco minutos, será mejor que hagas lo que dijo Kikyo y te marches. Pero no olvides lo que hable contigo. La próxima vez no podría ser tan comprensiva-

Kagome no supo a que se refería.

Inuyasha volvió a última hora de la tarde del día siguiente. No se quedo a oír las conclusiones de la reunión con la excusa de que tenia que estar pendiente de la salud de su padre. Todo el mundo lo entendió, pero el se pregunto si habrían sido tan comprensivos si hubieran sabido que la salud de su padre suponía la mitad de sus preocupaciones. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Kagome y cerciorarse de que no la habían molestado durante su ausencia. No sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de proteger a su exmujer. ¡Ja! Como si ella se hubiera alegrado de verlo… a pesar de que fue incapaz de no tocarla, estaba seguro de que ella lamento tanto como El el final tan abrupto.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo, suspiro aliviado y bajo al suelo inmediatamente.

-gracias por ayudarme esta tarde, hermano- dijo a Miroku –En definitiva hubieras sido un buen accionista, pero puedes irte al seminario si quieres, Sesshomaru estaría encantado de llevarte- comento en tono de broma.

Miroku lo miro fijamente y no dijo nada en unos segundos cosa que extraño al Ojidorado

-si no te importa, preferiría quedarme en la casa de campo- Miroku se refería a un edificio de piedra donde se hospedaban visitantes que preferían mas intimidad.

-claro que no tengo ningún inconveniente… esta es tu casa tanto como lo es para mi, aunque me sorprende un poco, no te preguntare tus motivos. Y no le diré a nuestros padres que te encuentras en la casa de campo, si es lo que te preocupa- declaro sonriendo de medio lado.

Miroku le sonrío de igual manera y le dio uno de sus ya olvidados empujones de hermanos –Gracias- dijo y se marcho apresuradamente.

Inuyasha agarro el maletín y se adentro en la villa. Cuando entro en el vestíbulo, su madre apareció desde el porche.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamo Ella con tono de sorpresa -¿pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?- el capto una impaciencia injustificada en su voz – ¿donde esta papa?- Pregunto por no preguntar donde estaba Kagome, cosa que lo irrito.

-Haces bien en preguntarlo- contesto ella con disgusto evidente –ha ido a dar una vuelta en coche con esa mujer. Le advertí de que era una imprudencia hacer ese esfuerzo innecesario, pero como siempre no me hizo caso-

Inuyasha supo a quien se refería su Madre y sintió tal alivio, que no le presto atención al insulto hacia ella.

-Do creo que dar una vuelta en coche con Kagome sea un esfuerzo excesivo Mama- sin embargo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho? Quería que esa mujer desapareciera de su vida y animar a su padre a hacerle la visita agradable no era muy sensato.

-Debería haber supuesto que no estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, tu la trajiste aquí. Afortunadamente, Kikyo los acompaño. Ella se ocupara de que tu padre no cometa alguna tontería-

-¿Una tontería?- Inuyasha resoplo.

-Si, como invitarla a que se quede mas tiempo- Izayoi se dio cuenta de que esa no era la mejor manera de recibir a su hijo y lo agarro del brazo –Ven, estoy tomando te helado con Kioko en el porche. Se alegrara de verte-

El lo dudo. Además, no tenia ningunas ganas de ver a la madre de… ¿tendría tan mala suerte de que viniera con ella? Se quedo clavado en el suelo.

-por favor dame un respiro, Mama. Tengo calor y estoy casado. Necesito una ducha y algo mas fuerte que te Helado-

-¡tonterías! ¿Qué pensaría Kioko si no fueras a saludarla?-

Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

-¿esta sola?-

-claro que no esta con su hija. Se que se alegrara de tener compañía mas joven-

Inuyasha contuvo un gruñido. ¿Quién las habría invitado? La verdad era que esa pregunta sobraba. Al contrario de lo que su madre opinaba esta no pareció muy contenta de verlo.

-Inuyasha…- susurro ella en tono educado, después de que el saludara a su madre. La señora Izayoi nos había dicho que no regresabas hasta mañana-

Inuyasha miro a su madre con sorna, pero esta disimulo mientras sacaba un vaso.

-tomaras un poco de te helado, ¿verdad?-

-No, Gracias-contesto Inuyasha, que había captado que la muchacha intercambiaba una mirada furtiva con su Madre –No puedo quedarme. Ya que se que mi padre esta bien, me gustaría irme a mi casa-

Izayoi se quedo muy tensa con el vaso en la mano

-Pero, Inuyasha, no puedes irte sin ver a tu padre-

- lo veré mas tarde- insistió el con los dientes apretados - en este momento quiero ver a Miro…- ¡diablos! Se reprendió inuyasha había echado de cabeza sin querer a su confiado hermano.

-¿Miroku esta aquí?- pregunto la joven con nerviosismo aparente.

-si- contesto sin remedio Inuyasha -¿quieres verlo?-

-Bueno… yo…-

-¿Por qué iba querer ir a ver a Miroku?- contesto su madre confundida - ¿y porque yo no sabía nada? Se supone que el tendría que estar en el seminario-

-¿entonces?- pregunto Inuyasha, ignorando los comentarios de su madre. Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia -¿quieres verlo o no?- ella vio hacia otro lado completamente roja y Inuyasha siguió con enojo –tienes veinticuatro años, si quieres ser su amiga, nadie puede impedirtelo-

-¡Inuyasha!-

Su madre y kioko lo miraron escandalizadas y con espanto – ¡Miroku es un hombre religioso!- volvió a exclamar su madre.

-no, mama. Miroku aun no ha hecho los votos- le dijo con dureza. Y volvió la mirada hacia la joven -¿y bien?-

Esta miro a su madre con nerviosismo, pero se levanto decidida.

-Si, me gustaría verlo- susurro con un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha se despidió de su madre y volvió a la casa con la nerviosa joven pisándole los talones. Estaban cruzando el vestíbulo cuando el inconfundible ruido de un coche que se acercaba a la casa. Sintió un escalofrío letalmente helado recorrerle toda la espina dorsal hasta la nuca. Había pensado que las cosas no podían salir peor, pero como siempre… estaba equivocado.

-serán tu padre, Kikyo y…

-si- la interrumpió el secamente –creo que tienes razón. ¡Es maravilloso!-

-no lo creo- contesto ella con una mirada de censura.

-¿no?-pese a su reticencia, Inuyasha siguió caminando hacia la puerta de la casa –ya lo veremos-

Se quedaron en el porque mientras el auto de su padre se paraba al pie de los escalones. Kagome, que no había dado cuenta de que la observaban, fue la primera en salir. Al parecer había sido la conductora e Inu no estaba en el asiento del acompañante. Ella dio la vuelta al coche, abrió la puerta y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo. El la acepto encantado y se apoyo en sus hombros mientras recuperaba el bastón.

-Gracias, Cariño- dijo el con una calidez y cariño evidente antes de voltear hacia donde se encontraba su hijo -¡Inuyasha!- exclamo sorprendido ante la extraña presencia de su hijo, pero al ver de quien iba acompañado su rostro adopto una seriedad absoluta y volteo alarmado hacia la persona que lo estaba sujetando fuertemente. Evidentemente, de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.

-Hola, Kagome…- saludo la joven nerviosamente y con visible arrepentimiento en la voz.

Kagome se la quedo mirando completamente sorprendida

-Sa… Sango chan…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos… espero y estén bien. Se que tengo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar y pido sinceras disculpas por ello…**

**Pero debido a problemas de salud no había tenido tal oportunidad. Ya hace mucho tiempo que había querido continuar con esta hermosa historia y la verdad lo habría hecho de haber podido. **

**Gracias a dios, me encuentro mejor de salud y seguiré subiendo mas capítulos de mis dos historias que las tengo un poquito olvidadas pido disculpas nuevamente…**

**Les deseo mucha felicidad a todos y sigan comentando. Lo apreciare de todo corazón, cada palabra de aliento suyo es un motivo mas por el cual seguir escribiendo y sonriendo… no los preocupare mucho sobre mi enfermedad pero déjenme decirles que le estoy echando todas las ganas del mundo, por mi familia, mis amigos y por ustedes también.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, si dios quiere. **

**cada vez se pondrán mas y mas interesantes. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**n.n Kagomechaan.**


	10. CAP10 CELOS, PASION Y PERDICION

-Hola, Kagome…- saludo la joven nerviosamente y con visible arrepentimiento en la voz.

Kagome se la quedo mirando completamente sorprendida

-Sa… Sango chan…

**Unidos por siempre**

**(Si… aquel milagro lo cambiaria todo)**

**Cap. 10 CELOS, PASION Y PERDICION.**

El silencio era sepulcral, ninguno se sentía cómodo ante tal situación, la tensión era tal que incluso el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Kikyo que estaba bajándose muy malhumorada del asiento trasero del coche, levanto la mirada con expresión de incredulidad.

-¡Querido!- salio disparada hacia el y le dio un beso en los labios -¡has vuelto!-

- Efectivamente, Kikyo-

Inuyasha estaba viendo a su padre y a su mujer subir lentamente los escalones de la entrada. Soltó una maldición para sus adentros, dejo el maletín en el suelo y fue rápidamente a ayudarlos mientras Sango le dedicaba a Kikyo una mirada ostil.

-puedo apañármelas solo- dijo su padre con acritud.

Kagome le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Quieres impresionar a tus mujeres?- le pregunto con una heladora sonrisa.

- Bueno, es evidente que a ti no te impresiono- contraataco el ayudando a su padre pese a sus protestas –Además, aunque no me lo creas no sabia que Sango estaba aquí-

-Me da igual que lo supieras o no- le contesto Kagome bajando la mirada para ocultar el brillo de dolor en sus ojos, pero que no paso desapercibido por Inu no.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Inu no se Safo bruscamente de agarre de su hijo.

-Gracias- el tono fue tenso, pero Inu no, al ver la expresión angustiada de Sango al ver a Kagome, suavizó la voz –Hola Sango, ¿A dónde iban Inuyasha y tu?-

- no vamos a ninguna parte-contesto Inuyasha, que se irritaba cada vez mas.

Sango se dio por vencida al ver que Kagome no le dirigía ni tan solo la mirada. Volvio la mirada a Inu no y le contesto decididamente, pero con cierto nerviosismo -Boy a ver al joven Miroku, Inuyasha me ha dicho que esta en la casa de campo-

-Ah…- Inu no asintió con la cabeza, procesando la información -¿lo aprueba tu Madre?- le pregunto, mirándola fijamente.

-da igual que lo apruebe su Madre o no- Intervino Inuyasha ya hecho una furia.

Su padre lo miro amenazadoramente.

-Que tu hagas lo que quieres, sin importarte los demás no significa que los demás tengan que hacer lo mismo- Inu no se volvió para mirar a Kagome –Vamos, Cariño, ¿me das el brazo?-

Kagome pareció sentirse incomoda e Inuyasha pensó que no le faltaban motivos. No la había llevado ahí para que abriera una brecha entre su padre y el. Estaba harto.

Se acerco en dos zancadas y miro a su padre a los ojos.

-Me gustaría hablar con mi mujer, si puedes prescindir de ella durante cinco minutos, pare-

Kagome enrojeció ante el apelativo que había usado para referirse a ella y bajo avergonzadamente la mirada.

Sango le dedico una mirada burlona a Kikyo y esta hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Inu no, lo miro maliciosamente el momento justo para que el ojidorado se percatara de sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso no puede acompañar a un simple anciano? ¿O no puede esperar?- le pregunto su padre, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso, pensó Inu no al ver a su hijo apretar los puños y escuchar el inconfundible gruñido que emitía cuando estaba furioso.

-No- contesto Inuyasha rotundamente entre dientes –Kagome, ¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca?-

Kagome miro alrededor con angustia, pero sabía que no podía esperar ayuda. Inu no, después de encogerse de hombros, había empezado a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

-Bu… bueno, me imagino, que si…- acepto resignadamente Kagome, que se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Sango y la Furibunda de Kikyo –No se preocupen, no tengo la menor intención de retenerlo mucho tiempo-

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor!- Inuyasha la agarro del brazo y la condujo hacia el pasillo abovedado.

El casi la arrastro hacia la biblioteca y cerro con un portazo.

Una vez dentro, Inuyasha la soltó y ella se alejo rápidamente de el. Fue a mirar por la ventana. Desde allí, el mar parecía muy lejano, pero era un fondo impresionante con un color que pasaba del tono Aguamarina al Zafiro. El silencio se hizo muy tenso, pero ella, que no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar, reunió el temple necesario para permanecer tensa como la cuerda de un violín. Aunque como siempre que pasaba en esas situaciones, temía que el hubiera descubierto lo de su embarazo. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera adivinado, ella ya se habría enterado.

Oyó un ruido de papeles y se dio la vuelta casi convencida de que el le enseñaría una carta de su medico. Eso, sin embargo, era ridículo y se avergonzó de haberlo pensado. El estaba ojeando unos papeles en el escritorio de su padre.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kagome con indignación –Me traes aquí y te dedicas a leer la correspondencia ¿Qué estas tratando de probar Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha la miro sin dejar de estar inclinado sobre el escritorio.

-no es una demostración de nada. Al parecer, tienes a mi padre hechizado-

-¿eso es lo que querías decirme?-

-no- Inuyasha se irguió con una carta en la mano –Quería preguntarte si has recibido los documentos del divorcio que te mando mi abogado. Deberías haberlos recibido una semana antes de llegar aquí-

-pues no- mintió, sorprendiéndose a si misma ante tal mentira.

-¿estas segura?- insistió el con el ceño fruncido.

-¿de que no los recibí una semana antes de venir aquí? Si, estoy segura- se excuso, de la pasada mentira al haberlos recibidor cuatro días antes de partir.

Inuyasha dio la vuelta a la mesa y apoyo las caderas en la inmensa tapa de granito.

-es muy raro- la miro con una intensidad turbadora –he hablado esta mañana con el y me ha asegurado de que había mandado los documentos-

Kagome se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia –será culpa del servicio de correos- replico ella mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta – si me disculpas, me gustaría refrescarme un poco-

-¡Espera!- le grito, sin moverse de donde estaba -¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a tu casa?-

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos en modo de sospecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres deshacerte de mi?-

Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente y volteo orgullosamente su cara hacia un punto indefinido.

-¡Khe! No te confundas, solo quiero saber que te ha dicho mi padre-

-Si, claro- replico ella con tono provocador – no te preocupes, Inuyasha, no le he dicho a nadie lo que paso en mi piso, si es lo que quieres saber-

Inuyasha entrecerró sus ojos y le dijo lentamente -lo dices como si fuera una amenaza-

-No- Kagome eludió el enfrentamiento – solo quiero dejarte claro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte conmigo-

-¿preocuparme?- el si parecía dispuesto a discutir -¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme? Estoy seguro que a Kikyo no le interesaría nada que tú puedas decir-

-¡ja! ¿Insinúas que no me creería?- lo miro furibunda –Como si fuera tal cosa…- murmuro para si ladeando el rostro para no ser escuchada, pero claro, no recordaba que el ojidorado tenia muy buen sentido del oído.

-¿estas insinuando que te arrepientes de lo que paso?- pregunto el en tono sombrío, apretando fuertemente los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

-¿estas de guasa?- Kagome se quedo boquiabierta – Por supuesto que me arrepiento-

-¿Por qué?- el tono era de cierto nerviosismo

–no creo que fuera nada nuevo para ti. Según esa bruja que tienes por jefa, tu novio y tú pasan mucho tiempo en tu piso- añadió entre dientes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

Kagome no estaba dispuesta a que se quedara con esa entupida idea y, por enésima vez, deseo que la anciana Kaede no se metiera en donde no la llamaban.

-¿y porque iba a creerte?- ladro en tono acusador.

-porque el Joven Kouga jamás ha estado en mi piso. No juzgues a todos por tu mismo rasero, Inuyasha. Aunque no lo creas no ando acostándome con todo el mundo-

Más le vale. Pensó este para sus adentros -¿entonces que hacen juntos?- pregunto Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados en signo de sospecha.

-no es de tu incumbencia- Kagome estaba Arta – yo no ando preguntando que es lo que haces con Kikyo y me da Igual. Ni siquiera te pregunte que fue lo que hiciste con Sango. Aunque tampoco hizo falta-

-¡No tienes ni la menor idea!-

Inuyasha se separo de la mesa con un movimiento rápido y amenazante. A Kagome se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Era enorme, imponente, y estaba hecho una furia. No pudo evitar alejarse de el. Se topo con un sillón individual de cuero y, ante su sorpresa, acabo sentada. Inuyasha se inclino sobre ella y por una fracción de segundos pensó que iba a pegarle, cosa que desecho igual de rápido pues le pareció completamente absurdo. Apoyo las manos en los brazos del sillón y la acorralo.

-Muy bien. Dejemos esto claro de una vez-

Ella noto su aliento ardiente sobre la piel quemada por el sol. Llevaba un top blanco sin tirantes y una falda de algodón color crema que se le había subido mucho al caer sobre el sillón.

-Te lo diré por ultima vez- siguió el – me he acostado con Kikyo, no lo niego- (no estoy dispuesto a admitir que fue solamente antes de haberte conocido, aún conservo algo de orgullo) pensó con frustración (y jamás engañaría a mi esposa, aunque estemos separados. No hasta que los papeles se hayan firmado)

– Nunca… jamás e tocado y ni mucho menos me he acostado con Sango, ¿has entendido?-

Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor al oírle decir que Kikyo y el eran amantes, pero consiguió a duras penas el conservar la calma.

-pues, alguien lo hizo-

-Y ese alguien no fui yo-

-Entonces, ¿porque dijo que fuiste tu?- pregunto Kagome con voz entre cortada por el esfuerzo de no echarse a llorar.

-te diré lo que ya te dije una vez: Pregúntaselo a Ella. A lo mejor ahora si te dice la Verdad-

Kagome trago saliva y lo miro fijamente a la cara. Deseaba tanto creerle…

-Lo que no acabo de entender, es como puedes seguir relacionándote con ella si mintió-

-No puedo, pero mi Madre…

-Vaya…- Kagome sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación –Tendría que haberme imaginado que tu Madre entraba en todo esto…-

-Aprecia a Sango- afirmo Inuyasha entre dientes –La considera como de la familia, por la amistad que siempre ha tenido con su madre-

-No como a mí- exclamo con evidente enfado.

-De acuerdo- el suspiro – ya se que fue muy difícil para ti, pero todo eso habría mejorado tarde o temprano-

-¿Antes o después de que te acostaras con Sango?-

-¡Kagome, Teme…! ¡Te he dicho…!-

-De acuerdo… lo siento. No pude resistir, el cometario- Kagome se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia – pero sigo sin entender porque te importa lo que yo piense o deje de pensar ahora-

-Me importa- confeso el con cierta tensión.

Kagome, sorprendida abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano a su colgante -¿P… pero… pero Porque?-

Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza avergonzado -¿Tu que crees?-

-¿Por qué nadie puede contradecir al gran Inuyasha Taisho o porque te gusta torturarme?- espeto Kagome, no queriendo dejarse engañar.

-¿Es eso lo que hago?-

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miro directamente a los ojos y capto una extraña humildad y dulzura en su expresión.

-T… tu lo sabes muy bien- Kagome se estremecio.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el.

Kagome extendió los brazos para señalar los brazos de Inuyasha.

-¿hace falta que te lo diga?

Una sombra cruzo los ojos de Inuyasha, pero tuvo que reconocerse que tenía razón.

-Muy bien, tienes Razón- Inuyasha no se movió – Quizás deberías preguntarte el motivo-

-¿El motivo de que te gusta torturarme?-

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula

-No he dicho que me guste- levanto una mano vacilante y tomo delicadamente la barbilla de Kagome para que lo mirara.

-Sigues volviéndome loco, y lo sabes-

Kagome volvió a estremecerse. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Una oleada de calor le subió por toda la cara.

-Inuyasha, yo…-

Que kami se apiadara de el, pensó este con incredulidad. No pudo evitar hincar una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella, tomarle la cara entre sus manos y besarla en la boca, borrando cualquier rastro de palabra, emitido por ella.

-Kagome…- Susurro Inuyasha.

(Estoy perdido…) quiso decirle… (Estoy condenadamente perdido…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos Soy yo de nuevo Y tal como se los prometi, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Estare encantada de recibir sus comentarios… ¡saludos a todos! ¡Nos veremos pronto!**

**n_n ¡Bye!**


End file.
